Team Spirit: of Sniper and ponies
by Head Hunter Sniper
Summary: Note: this happens the same time as chapter 35 on of Team Spirit: Green on your Side. The Head Hunter Sniper suddenly finds himself thrust into a new world. While he finds familiar mercenaries, his role will take a sharp turn, and Equestria will feel the dark effects of his actions. Rated T for light use of Language, a light use of questionable themes. (But only once or twice)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am the Head Hunter Sniper, and this is part of the story of my Team Fortress 2 character, the Head Hunter Sniper! Most of you reading this will have read Team Spirit: The Harmonic Warriors, and are currently Reading Team Spirit: Green on Your Side. If you haven't, please do, as this character is in said story. In Fact, this is basically that story from his perspective! Don't worry though, there is going to be plenty of events here that aren't in the 'Parent Story.' Here is chapter one!**

A lonely Blu Sniper stumbled through unfamiliar wilderness. Though his hat was missing, he wasn't bothered by the sun because he was wearing a pair of sun glasses, known as the 'Professor's Specs,' and a high collar, which was part of what is known as the 'Silver Bullets.' He grunted as he stumbled over a small pile of rocks, and almost fell into a small stream.

"This is so frustrating..." He muttered. "I almost want to lose my self control. Anger is good sometimes...but not now..."

He DID want his anger, but not the kind your are probably thinking of. He wanted his Hat, the model of which is called 'Anger.'

He stopped to take a small drink from the stream he narrowly avoided falling into. As he looked around, he spotted a line of trees. Closer Inspection with the scope of his rifle, known as the Hitman's Heatmaker, he could tell that the Trees were most fruit trees, Apple Trees, Orange Trees, even a Plum Tree.

"Food. I guess I go that way... I'm talking to myself again..." The marksman sighed.

It has been almost two weeks since he was forced to trade away his robro 9000, which he named "047 Honorable Intent," yet he still found himself trying to talk to it.

"I heard there is a new misc, some sort of stone songbird... I would like that... If I could just find my way back to the arena." The Blu Sniper groaned. His leg hurt, his arm hurt, his side hurt, the list goes on. "When I find that thing, I am going to take the rest of it's feathers, and make my mother a new pillow."

When he had first woken up in the middle of the strange field, he was attacked. It moved too fast for him to track, but what he could tell about it was that it had hooves like a Horse, but it also had black wings. The whole thing was black, really, except for the eyes.

The Sniper shuddered a little. It's eyes look like the use to be some shade of purple, magenta, perhaps. But they appeared to be on fire. That was the most disturbing feature.

"Ugh, that thing hit me hard. Better not tell anyone that! I will tell them,.. That... That I got a few hits in, but it fled!" The wounded marksman said, trying to regain his confidence.

In truth, the thing knocked him cold in no more than ten seconds. It laughed at him too. A cold, twisted laugh...

The Sniper reached the tree line. He put his rifle away, and pulled out his choice of machete, a wooden knife called the 'Tribesman's Shiv.' He used it to cut down some branches, giving him easy access to the fruit. He carried a handful with one arm, and began eating the fruit. They were some of the best apples he ever tasted.

"Seasoned with hunger, I guess. Hey, what are those in the air? Ugh, I am talking to myself again...!"

**And so ends chapter one! Give me some feed back, I always strive to be a better author! Note that I will not stop helping Blackmarble with his part of the story! I will try to put up a new chapter every night until I catch up with Team Fortress 2, Green on Your side. You can find Darkmarbles page, and his stories at u/4181864/Darkmarble. Remember that later chapter are not going to make sense if you haven't read both stories! Thank you! And good... Morning, Day, or Night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Just know that I have written most of these in advance. Here is the chapter**

_"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Red Spy is in the Base!" The voice blared over the intercom._

_"Red Spy is in the base?" A Soilder with a German 'Stalhelm' looked up to the alert board, which was covered in possible events. _

_He ran over to a rack of weapons. Reached for the shotgun, hesitated, and instead grabbed a Katana from a lower rack. He ran down a hallway as the Announcer reminded his team to protect the Intellegence Breifcase. As he rounded a turn, he saw a scout wearing a white hard hat trying to get into the intel room._

_"Yo, a little help here?" The Scout shouted._

_"Stand back son. Uh. One, one. One, one. Uh, One!" Exclaimed the Soldier as he punched the code to open the door. _

_Suddenly, a Heavy wearing a Medival iron helmet sporting horns came running down the hallway, screaming. He busted the door down and pushed his comrades through the hole. His screaming stopped as he realized the brief case was safe. _

_"Hey! It's still here!" Exclaimed the Scout. _

_"Gentleman." A man with a hood and metallic partial face mask stepped over the ruined door. "I see the Breifcase is safe." This was meet by enthusiasm. "Say, did any of you perchance happen to kill a Red Spy on the way here? No? Then we still have a problem." At that time the Blu Spy turned around to help an injured Blu Sniper into the room. He then deposited the weapon used to inflect the wounds next to the briefcase. _

_It was a bloody switchblade. _

_"Ooh, big deal, I killed plenty of spy's! Their dime-a-dozen scumbags. Like you!" The Scout had picked up the knife, and had started to mess with it. As he finished he sentence, he cut himself with the blade and dropped it. "No offense." _

_The Blu Spy pick up the knife, and after performing a few tricks, he sheathed the blade into its handle. "I can assure you if you killed them, they were not like me."he handed the Scout the knife. "And nothing. Nothing like the thing loose in our base! He has already infiltrated our defenses. You see what he has done to our colleague! And he could be any one of us!"_

_"I know about spy's, coward, and my past experiences tell me that is something a disguised spy would say!" The Soldier thrust the end of his Katana into the friendly spy's face. _

_Chaos erupted as the Blus tried to figure out how to test for spyness without hurting a possible friendly. However, the Sniper noticed that the scout was silent, and had backed up to watch the crowd. The Scout triggered the switch blade, and began slowly walking toward the other Blus. Though he was injured, the Sniper raised his closest weapon, and SMG known as the 'Cleaner's Carbine,' and he fired an entire magazine into the scout, the body didnt even hit the floor before it turned red, and reveled itself as the body of the Red Spy. _

_"Captian, don't just-ugh- point the blame at someone-wheeze- when the answer is in front of you-cough-. Now some one get me a medic." Stuttered the Injured Head Hunter..._

Back in what is called 'the present,' Head Hunter watched the Strange birds he had spotted earlier that day. He sat underneath an Apple tree, enjoying the shade while he rested. Something about those birds was off, but he couldn't say what it was.

"Are they carrying something? No, that's not it. Wait, they are carrying something! They are carrying the rest of their bodies!" The marksman lowered his rifle. "Griffins! Real life Griffins! But if they are real... Where am I?"

He walked some time before he could see a stone wall. There was something behind it, but the sun made it a silhouette. He thought it was some sort of volcano, or steep mountain. He decided that was his best option. He thought he headed something, but he couldn't place the sound. Something fell on the top of his head, and he started grumbling about his hat. He was describing what he was going to do with the beast that attacked him as he rounded the corner... Right in front of five guns, two swords, and a man with grey skin...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of 'Of Sniper and Ponies.' I am not sure what I should put here... However, I know it is kind of early, but I need OCs for upcoming chapters. The only restrictions are that they have to be ponies, and they are going to be on the wrong side of the fight. All that said, here is the next chapter!**

"I give up!" The Sniper dropped his weapon and threw his hands in the air.

"It's all right, he ain't an enemy!" Said an Engineer.

It took only a short time to figure out that the group he stumbled upon where also trapped in this world. The group consisted of one Red Scout, one Red Medic, one Red Pyro, one Red Engineer, and a man by the name of Steve. There was another man in the group, but the marksman didn't catch his name. However, they were quite interested in the being that attacked him.

"...I mean I got some hits in and it flew off!" Finished the sniper.

The Medic, who went by just 'Medic,' must have found his injures, so Head Hunter was blessed by sweet relief for as the medigun was turned to heal him. He took a moment to catch his breath. It felt good to breath without hurting again.

"I don't know what it was, but it was extremely fast. It was just a blur really. I don't know how I hit it!" Said Head Hunter, trying to keep up his acted.

"Do you mean zhat it vas invisible?" Asked the Medic, who looked over at Scout with a strange look on his face.

"No, it wasn't invisible, it was just faster than the human eye can see!" Replied the marksman.

The sun was soon setting, so they headed to a large palace made of crystal, which was apparently the home of the local monarchs. On the way, Head Hunter learned that he was in a place called 'the Crystal Empire.' It was inhabited by four legged creatures called 'ponies,' but they were much different than the ponies he was use to. They came in three forms, 'earth,' 'unicorn,' and 'Pegasus.' They also could talk, and had many scholars among them. This seemed easy to understand to the Warriors who were already accustomed to the ponies, but to Head Hunter, this was amazing and strange.

They stopped a short distance from the palace, as Engineer had some equipment he had to pack up. While they waited, Head Hunter had an interesting conversation with Scout, who relieved that the being that attacked the marksman was actually a pony who once was not black, but blue, with a mane that was said to show the full beauty. At least, so Scout said. Also, the said pony, named 'Rainbow dash,' was actually Scout's Ex-Girlfriend. Thoughts of beastiality ran through his head, Head Hunter did not make a comment on such a thought. However, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Before Engineer pack the last of his equipment, his called over to Head Hunter, telling him that he had an 'item dispenser.' It allowed anyone who had a Mann Co account to access their loadouts at any time. When he accessed it, Head Hunter found that his friend, specifically his team's Pyro, had stumbled upon an extra 'Anger' Hood, and had set it his way.

"Well, it isn't my Hitman's Hood, but it will do until I get it back. Weird that I can't just get my hood from here..." Muttered the sniper under his breath.

When he was done with the dispenser, Head Hunter stepped back, and Engineer packed it up. As that was his last piece of equipment, the group could move out again. When they reached the palace, Head Hunter was given a room. He also learned that the group he had stumbled upon was known by the ponies as the 'Harmonic Warriors..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, chapter 4 of "Of Sniper and Ponies!" Note that this chapter may sound familiar, but that is because this is almost line for line one of the Chapters of Darkmable's "Green on Your Side." However, I did originally write this section, and I still edited it to better fit in my version of the story. Now, if you think I might be plagiarizing, I can have Darkmarbles back up what I said. So calm down, and please don't try to file a plagiarism claim on me. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Hey mate, I have a serious question to ask you about... 'Dash.'" Said Head Hunter. _'I don't think I could get use to a place where that is someone's name.' _He though, but he didn't say that part out load.

Scout turned to face him. "Ya, what's up?"

The Marksman was grim. "I know this will be hard, but I need to ask you an important question. I was standing on a lower Balcony, practicing tracking birds and what not with my rifle, when I saw something that disturbed me. It was far away, and hard to see, but I saw what appeared to be a Black, Winged Creature that I think is similar to these „pegasuses" that live here. It was Fighting a small group of... I don't know what to call them... gorilla-dogs maybe?" Said the sniper. He never seen anything like those before.

Scout realized where this was going, and became very solemn, but he did not say a word.

Head Hunter Continued, now knowing that it was 'her' for sure, "I don't want to go into details, but it was pretty bad. Not one of the Dogs-things could even crawl away. And that is why I MUST have an answer to this question: What are the Pony's weaknesses, and how can we explore them?"

Stunned, and slightly hurt, Scout turned back to the gripped the hand rail.

"Look, if you want me to help you then you have to give me an answer." The marksman suddenly felt bad, as he could almost feel Scouts sadness.

"I... I don't... I can't..." The runner stuttered.

Head Hunter put a hand on the Scout's shoulder, and stated in a monotone, "Mate, I know that it is hard, but I need to know. She could kill us. She most Likely WILL kill us if we are not prepared."

Scout stood up, turned and shoved his finger in the Sniper's face in an accusing gesture.

"She didn't kill you!"

Head Hunter knocked the Scouts hand away, and simply stated, "She thought I WAS dead. When she hit me the last time, when she tore my first hood off, I was barely conscious, and I was non-responsive. All I saw was a Black wing, all I heard was a twisted laugh, and then I was out cold."

"But you said that you could hit her and that..."

Head Hunter rolled his eyes behind his sun glasses. "I lied, and if you were paying attention then you would know it."

Scout suddenly calmed down. "Alright, I will tell you what I know under one condition, you hear me, man?"

Slightly relived at the sudden cooperation, Head Hunter nodded, "Alright. What is it?"

The scout stood a little taller to meet the sniper eye to eye. "We will not kill her, or even harm her severely, you understand?"

Head Hunter sighed, "fair enough, mate."

The Scout also let out a small sigh. "Good. Alright, there are two things we can use: one, she is very... Well... Head strong. Two, she never backs down from a Challenge. Her blessing, and at the same time, her curse..."

The Head Hunter slowly nodded. "This i can work with." He thought, though all he said aloud was, "Thank you."

He leaned up against the wall, thinking for some time.

"I guess I have kind of made an awkward barrier between you and me, mate. Ya know what, ask ME a question about myself, and I will answer, okay mate?" "_Always befriend your friends." Or so the Marksman's father always said._

Scout looked at him suspiciously, but then said, "alright, you were surprised when my little team told you we don't have nicknames, what was up with that?"

Sniper sighed again, this time a slightly frustrated sigh. "Well mate, you asked the one question I refuse to answer. I don't want to spread conspiracy theory's, but if you meet my team on the field, I will have our Engi explain all about it, alright?"

The Scout nodded, "fair enough. How about you tell me about your team then?"

The Sniper Smiled. "Alright. The Scout and our Engi use to work at this place called 'Aperture Science,' till' something happened that they didn't wanted to talk about, and now the scout is all about mobility, and the engi is an inventive genius. He made this rifle a one-of-a-kind strange Hitman's Heatmaker!" He patted his favorite rifle. "The heavy and demo-er-knight claim to actually be from medieval times, and have weapons and hats to prove it! No one wants to tell them that their items are common place." The marksman chuckled. "the medic's about healing, you know about my 'friend," the man burned from head to toe who became a pyro, the Soldier is as close as any of them get to being an actual officer, and the Spy is a master at concealed weapons, wether it be a snub-nosed revolver, or a secret blade in his cufflink. And of course you know me."

Scout nodded, impressed. "Sound like you always have your hands full, right man?"

Head Hunter Laughed. "You're right, mate." _More than anyone knows mate._

The both laughed for a minute. After that Scout asked:

"So you mean that you have a full team and you're always together on the battlefield?" Asked Scout curiously.

"Yea, why? You aren't?" Asked Head Hunter.

"Nah man, we are always moving from group to group and stay there for some time, for example our last team was pretty cool, I'm sorry that we had to leave them. But it's fine."

After that Sniper stated that he had to leave Scout back to his own thoughts.

"I need to talk to Engi about way to get a head-strong Pegasus who can break the sound barrier into a padded room until you can talk her out of her rage." Sniper began to walk away.

"Good luck!" Shouted Scout, clutching his medal in hand.

On his way out, the Blu sniper though about that medal Scout was holding. His thought about actually asking him about it, but the Head Hunter remembered that the other warriors each had one as well. Still, Scout seemed to love that medal.

_Well, there are other mysteries to solve, like how to catch that monster, _thought Head Hunter. _They are going to have to think of a new reward to give us if we can find a way..._


	5. Chapter 5

Though Head Hunter searched for sometime, he could not find Engineer he wanted to talk to. He walked the last balcony that he had yet to check when he found The grey man and Medic talking.

"Hello mates. Have you guys seen Engi? I need to talk to him." He said as he walked up.

Medic thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I haven't seen him since yesterday mine friend."

"He must be down by the main gate, looking for good places to put sentries," said the grey man.

Head Hunter looked at him for a moment, then held out his hand. "Excuse me, mate, but I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am the Head Hunter Sniper."

The Man grabbed the sniper's hand and shook it. "Garvel. And if you're curious about my race, I'm a dark elf from Skyrim."

_Grey Elf? Skyrim? This place gets weirder and weirder. although, he probably isn't native here, either. "_Good to meet you mate."

Garvel nodded. "Good to meet you too. Now, what did you want to talk to Engi about? Tell me as we walk to meet him."

The three proceeded to walk down the steps to get to the gate, and along the way, Head Hunter gave his allies a quick summary of his conversation with Scout.

He had just finished when they got to Engineer, who was sitting up on the Wall.

"What can I do for you partners?" He shouted as he carefully climbed down.

Sniper simply said, "I need you to build a trap to capture a sound-barrier-braking-hood-stealing-corrupted Pegasus."

Engi look confused, but half nodded. "Any more information for me would be welcomed...?"

This time Garvel spoke up. "According to what our new friend and Scout said: She is head strong and doesn't back down from a challenge."

Engineer seemed surprised, and almost scared. "She is heading this way?"

The Sniper looked out into the planes of the Chrystal empire. "Not yet." _But I can't wait 'till she is..._

The Medic stepped forward and faced the Head Hunter. "Are you sure zis iz a good idea mine friend?"

The Sniper laughed. "Good idea? Not by a long shot. But we have to do it before she destroys something important. And she has my hat!" _I want... No, I NEED my hat back!_

Suddenly local Prince, who's name was 'Shinning Armor,' appeared behind them. "Hey everyone, I would like to have a word with Garvel if I'm not bothering you."

"No, of course not, but is it personal?" Asked Garvel as they walked a couple of feet away for privacy. For some reason, Medic followed them.

Head Hunter couldn't understand all that they were saying, as they talked in slightly hushed tones. But from what he could hear, a neighboring country's ruler, Celestria, was acting unusually, and the 'Grey Elf' Garvel was going to be the temporary ruler.

"Wait!" Garvel shouted at the now departing monarch. "Will there be a ceremony of some sorts?"

Prince Armor... Prince Shining?.. Shining Armor replied: "We are going to say that you're a friend of Cadence and that you only stay here until we come back."

Hesitantly but Garvel nodded let Shining Armor to leave.

A moment pasted, then Engineer asked: "So, doc, can you help me with that thing? Ya 'now, just like in the "old" times!"

Medic smiled and with that they left to find a place to work at.

Head Hunter suddenly wondered if he should have asked Scour about the... Terms of his break up with ms. Rainbow Dash. He decided that it could wait. He turned to Garvel, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Sniper.

"Yes, but I there is much work to do as a ruler. Once one of my friends told me what he had to do to be a good ruler, and it was a lot of things indeed, I think I'm going to go to the throne room, maybe there I can get some information." Said Garvel and he left leaving the sniper.

Head Hunter walked over to the item dispenser. Earlier that day, he had sent a message to his team, asking then if they could get their hands on a certain misc, called the 'Stone Songbird.' He felt that he needed someone to keep him company who DIDN'T talk, and the songbird seemed like a better choice than a new RoBro 9000.

He checked his messages, to find that his Pyro Friend, the Ironic Pyro, had found someone who could supply the misc, but they where still in the haggling phase.

Head Hunter Sighed as he remembered when he first met his friend...

_At the time, the Head Hunter Sniper wasn't called the Head Hunter Sniper. People called him Tyson, because that was his name. He was just hired on a night guard job in the small city of Bettendorf, Iowa. He wasn't sure why he was needed, after all, it was a small, peaceful community, and had little crime. It was actually part of a four city group, simply known as the 'Quad Cities.' And yet here he was, sitting in a small store, with a man he met only an hour ago._

_"So, Kyle, why do you think we are out here anyways?" Asked Tyson, who was leaning back in the Manager's chair._

_"I don't know. Seems peaceful enough. On the way here, I asked for directions, and I ended up talking about cats." 'Kyle said. _

_Tyson was about to speak again when an alarm went off. He jumped out of his chair, but was hit in the face by a piece of wood that was thrown at him. Next thing he knew, he was being held at gunpoint while the group of bandits torched the place with Molotov Cocktails. _

_Bad became worse, however, when one of the fire bombs went in the wrong direction and hit Kyle straight in the face. The bandits scrambled out the door, but Tyson froze. If he could have heard the clock, he would have heard 5 ticks of the second hand before he ran for the fire extinguisher. He could not reach it while the bandits where inside, but now he could use it to put Kyle's flaming body out. He then dragged Kyle outside. By that time, the Fire Department and EMTs had arrived. _

_Kyle survived that day, but what Tyson saw haunted him for a long time. He had just finished a job in Portland Oregon she he got a call from Kyle._

_"You doing alright Kyle?" Tyson asked._

_"Yes, and I found a job. A good one. It pays better than any job you have ever seen, and it is a long term contract. But you will need two things before you get here. One: Rifle training." Said Kyle over the phone._

_After an short pause, Tyson replied, "and? What is the other thing?"_

_"You will need a new name. I am no longer 'Kyle who was burnt in a robbery.' Now I am the Ironic Pyro." Ironic Pyro finished. He the. Supplied Tyson with a sign-up address. "My team needs a Sniper."_

_"No, your Team needs a Head Hunter. That is a job I will take." Finished the Head Hunter Sniper..._


	6. Chapter 6

Head Hunter stood on a low balcony of the Palace, watching Engineer trying to get the locals to build in an organized way. Engineer decided that the best trap would have to blend in, yet stand out. With Garvel now in charge of the Empire, it was a simple matter to get the locals to start building a monument to the Harmonic Warriors. But he was still surprised at the speed of construction.

Medic walked up on the balcony to meet the Marksman. "Zey move fast don't zey?"

Head Hunter nodded. "I can't believe how they simply accepted Garvel's decree."

Medic shrugged, "Zey haven't seen many Varroirs in ziz land."

"Hmmm." Head Hunter nodded again. "I believe that." _And I don't like it. "_Have you seen scout?"

The Healer nodded. "He iz overseeing ze construction in ze trap interior, making sure zat itz going to vork."

Head Hunter nodded. "Good, I have something to talk to him about. Besides, I need to make sure I look good on the monument... Even though it most likely isn't going to last." Said Head Hunter with a little chuckle and he left to the monument. It was between the Crystal Palace and the nearest train station which was, for some reason, a couple of miles away.

Medic waved good bye to the departing marksman. "I need to find ze Item dispenzer. I zink ze quick fix vill help speed ze building up by energizing ze locals. Ve don't know how long ve have."

Head Hunter walked down to ground level, and made his way to the half constructed monument. It was a group of giant Statues of the Harmonic Warriors, Head Hunter, and Zanveron, the last warrior he had yet to meet. However, the collective group was known as **The Resistance**. At the moment however, only Scout Medic and Garvel sections were completed. Stature Scout had his original bat out, which he rested on his shoulder with his other hand holding a can of Bonk! atomic punch. The statue of Garvel was holding a magical orb in his hands. How that was possible was beyond Head Hunter. Medic's Statue was kneeling looking upwards, so that when the whole thing was done, Engineer, with the help of Medic, made a kind of a dispenser thing at the tip of his medi-gun which healed anyone who was nearby. To the Garvel's left there there stood Steve, the man in strange crystal armor. However, at the moment, only his legs where built.

Head Hunter walked over to where the Statue of Garvel was. He walked down the stair case which led down to the trap where Steve surprising finished. The walls where made of something called 'Obsidian.' Head Hunter had thought obsidian was a kind of lava glass, but this material was incredibly strong. He side stepped the trap itself, which was yet to be hidden, and walked over to Scout, who was looking at the one way mirror in the back of the Containment chamber of the trap.

Scout turned to look at Head Hunter. The Marksman could see the sadness in his eyes.

It was a short, awkward conversation, and Head Hunter didn't get much useful information out of it.

"Every women is different. We can only hope to understand one in a lifetime. Don't be so hard on yourself. That kind stuff happens to all of us, even me." Head Hunter muttered after Scout was done telling his awkward relationship story.

Scout looked at his marksman friend. "I thought you never 'got into the dating game?'"

Head Hunter sighed. "I didn't, but there was one women tried to get me to. She would hang around my favorite Sniping post when we weren't fighting... And once when we were. I didn't realize what she wanted until too late. Now she's in Europe or something. I don't hear from her often. Heck, I didn't realize she was hitting on me until my squadmates told me a week after she left!"

"These things are so much easier in Skyrim. All you have to do is wear an Amulet of Mara, and ask the other person is she is 'interested,' and if she says yes, then you get married. Simple, yet effective. There are no divorce courts in Skyrim."

Both Scout and Head Hunter turned, started, as they didn't hear the Dark Elf enter.

"Uh... How much of that did you hear, Garvel?" Muttered the marksman, slightly ashamed.

Garvel smiled. "Just enough to know you two have a way with women. I actually came to see if the trap was ready."

"Did you see it on the way in?" Scout asked sarcastically.

Not picking up on the Sarcasm, the Dark Elf nodded. "Yes I did, it looked impressive."

This time Head Hunter smiled. "Then we aren't finished with it yet!

The three shared a quick laugh before Garvel and Scout got back to work. With nothing to do, Head Hunter looked back at the days of his arena.

_He remembered his first kill. It was anEngineer. He took out both the Engi, and his sentry turret at the same time._

_When he first signed up for Blu Team in the Mann Co arenas, his new team surprised him by gracing him with a 'starter's package.' Hunter assumed that they didn't want to be weighed a Sniper with Stock weapons. They have him a Hat, which was his Anger, a Hitman's Heatmaker, though it wasn't strange yet, a Vintage Jarate, though that kind of confused him, and a Bushwhacker. Unfortunately, only the hat and the rifle suited Head Hunter's taste, and by the first match, he already had traded the Jarate and the Bushwhacker for a Cleaners Carbine and a Strange Tribesman's Shiv. _

_He was a terrible shot still, however, and he acted for as a security watchman. But then, an Engineer had just built a sentry in an important choke point. Head Hunter steadied his rifle, and fired. He hit the Engineer right in the head, and it went soaring off. The Sentry was hit too, and because it was unupgraded, it was destroyed immediately. _

_His team won that game. HeadHunter never forgot.._

**Hey guys! So, I got my first review today! It was an Original Character submission... Not what I hoped for, but it was useful. Mr/Ms/Mrs Anonymous, your OC is good, but I need characters that... Blend better with the population of Manehattan and Bostrot. They need to be wealthy, important people! Of course, I never actually said this... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story, and come back for the next chapter tomorrow night!**


	7. Chapter 7

In the Morning, the Statues where complete, and Head Hunter looked over from his post to look at the gigantic image of himself. The Statue simply stood with a Hitman's Heatmaker resting on his shoulder. His hood was up, but, like the real Head Hunter, his veil was kept down.

At the current moment, Head Hunter was sitting on a small hill and was keeping watch over the area. He was there most of the whole night because he had the feeling that something was coming. Even his best stress-relieving action, disassembling, cleaning, inspecting, and reassembling his guns did help.

He had brought a small chair with him, a stool really. He sighed, he couldn't see anything except rocks and and the rolling hills of the plains…

He looked at his watch to see what time it was, but it was out of battery. He growned and slowly stood up. He turned back to where the monument was standing, and he smiled when he looked at his own statue…

Suddenly he heard something… He spun around to survey the plains. They looked empty. He hoped it was just his stressed mind imagining things, but he knew it wasn't. He turned on a small mic Engineer had given him.

"Scout! I need you to go around the city, there is something or someone nearby." He almost shouted the order.

"But it's 10 in the morning!" Scout sounded tired, he must have been sleeping in late.

"Now!" Said Sniper, and he continued scanning the area.

It only seemed like a few minutes had past when Scout appeared behind him. "What the? How did you..." The marksman stuttered, confused. _I wish my scout could always move like that!_

"Nah, that Mann co place controlled the speed of everyone or I don't know, but its great. But let's get to work." Said Scout and he already started running away leaving a dust cloud behind him.

Head Hunter was amazed by the speed but he kept his head, and followed Scout with his scope.

While Scout was patrolling, Head Hunter slumped to the ground. His figured that Scout has unofficially take over his shift, and he closed his eyes to rest.

After about 10 minutes he awoke to something from his mic. At first he couldn't tell what it was, but then he realized it was Scout, screaming, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…!

He sat up and looked around. It took him a moment to spot Scout running toward him. Behind Scout, however, was a gigantic black cloud. Head Hunter's Jaw dropped.

As Scout ran by, his grabbed Head Hunter and lifted him to his feet. The sniper found himself being pushed back to the monument.

"Hey, what's the reason for..." Engineer stopped, he must have seen the cloud. He immediately took out his tool box, and put it on the ground, while the others prepared for the fight.

"These are changelings!" Shouted Garvel!

Suddenly, they saw that the huge worms jump out of the ground. Head Hunter had never seen them, but the other warriors apparently had. They braced them selves, but the worms didn't attack the walls but jumped into the air, catching Changelings and swallowing them whole. This made the Changeling army get separated and confused, until they seemed to reorganize. It was as if they were commanded by their leader, and they flew higher than before.

"How many of zhese zhings are zhere?" Asked Medic as he used his medi-gun to over-heal everyone.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Asked Scout.

"Quickly, go for the guards! We need everyone who is able to fight!" Shouted Garvel.

"But you're the boss here!" Shouted Scout because the enemy was already close and they were loud.

Garvel sighed and nodded. With that he quickly ran inside of the walls of the city to get help…

The Changelings attacked the train station, though as to why, the Head Hunter has no idea.

"What made those things attack here?!" Asked Scout.

"Okay everyone! Only attack those who are disguised as yourself! Don't kill any other ones!" Shouted Engineer, who had just upgraded the last of his buildings.

"What do you mean?" Asked the marksman. _Does he mean they are like spies who can attack while staying disguised? Crap!_

"You'll see!"Said Scout. This only surged to confirm the sniper's fears. "Hey pal! I 'BAT' you can't kill more of those things than me!"

Head Hunter just rolled his eyes at the bad word play, but he made his way on top of his statue, which served as a decent sniping post. By the time he reached the top, he looked down to see that the battlefield had be engulfed in chaos.

The marksman decided to focus on speed of fire, rather than charge. While he did mange to hit one or two of the changelings, his actions pushed back some of the changelings. His actions also got him unwanted attention.

Something hit him, and pushed him off the statue, dazed. It was probably some sort of explosion. Head Hunter plummeted to the ground...


	8. Chapter 8

**Kind of a cliff hanger, or rather a statue faller ending last chapter! I hope you liked it because here the next chapter!**

Head Hunter hit something soft. He was wounded, but whatever he landed on took most of the hit. He got up and looked down to see that he landed on Scout. He reached down to help his friend up, when the 'friend' hit him in the face!

Hurt bad, Head Hunter toppled to the ground. There was a struggle above him, but he could even see what was happening. He heard Scout's voice, distorted. He felt something tough the hand his rifle was in.

A shot hired off, and Head Hunter was suddenly healed and rejuvenated. Apparently, Scout, the Real Scout, had covered a changeling with Mad Milk, and made Head Hunter shoot it to regain Heath.

"Thanks, mate!" He said, then swung his Tribesman's Shiv. Scout ducked, and the Shiv beheaded a Changeling.

As Scout ran off, Head Hunter felt a strange vigor in his blood. His hood was up, and so was his veil. He grabbed his rifle and fired a single round.

It hit a changeling in the head, flinging the disguised head flying. Same with the next one, and the next one. Head Hunter reached his Rifle's 'focus,' and it didn't run out as the kills kept coming in.

But so did the changelings...

Suddenly, the Army of Changelings retreated. Head Hunter looked over to where Scout was fighting, to see that he appeared to be wrestling with the beast that attacked the Marksman earlier. Head Hunter could now see the beast the attacked him. Fur Black as night, with the wings of a Vulture, and Eyes that looked like they could steal your very soul.

Before anyone could really do anything, Scout ran toward the trap with the so called 'Rainbow Dash' behind him. Even though a few adjustments had to be made on the trap, Scout stalled the corrupted pony, and then lead her straight into the trap. Medic followed them inside, though the others stopped and caught their breath.

Head Hunter dropped his rifle to his side, and leaned against the side of the monument. The fact that they captured her meant that the biggest threat was gone, and now he could... Suddenly, a large THUD came from the trap. HeadHunter looked over at Garvel, and they both ran down the steps to the trap.

When they made it to the bottom, Head Hunter saw that the trap door was open, and 'Rainbow Dash' was threatening to break Medic's head in with 'her' hooves.

_Well how the hell did- _Suddenly, the Pony's eyes met with Head Hunter's. it was only for a brief moment, but Head Hunter could almost feel her hatred wash over him. He was paralyzed.

Scout looked at him, clearly wanting advice, but Head Hunter could only stare. He must have said something, because Scout acted like he did.

Head Hunter finally regained his senses, to see that Scout had all but given up, and was ready to sacrifice himself for his friend.

Head Hunter threw his gaze to the floor to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"You have to kill her."

Scout Started yelling at him, but the last Warrior Head Hunter had yet to officially meet, Zaveron, yelled back at Scout, and threw him a shot gun.

The Bominomicon, escorted by two ponies, suddenly walked down the stairs to the trap. One was purple, the other green. The purple one tried to intervene with what Scout was about to do, but Garvel used magic to create a wall to keep her out. Elves could use magic, by the way, which at this point, was within the 'believable zone' for Head Hunter.

Head Hunter heard Scout's shotgun fire, and he lowered his hood, removed his glasses. The rest of the world seemed to black out, leaving Head Hunter to himself...

_So much for 'a peaceful and calm society...'_


	9. Chapter 9

The Sun was set, and the next morning, the group held Rainbow Dash's funeral. It was a long precession, led by Scout, Medic, and Twilight Sparkle, who was the purple pony at the trap that day, she was the leader of something called the 'elements of harmony,' and one of Rainbow Dash's closest friends.

When they reached her grave, seven cannons rolled up, and fired, each three times. Scout had insisted on a Twenty-One Gun Salute for her.

Head Hunter had snagged his Original hat, named 'Hitman's Hood' and painted dark blue with 'balaclavas are forever,' off her body soon after her death. Now, as everyone paid their last respects, he laid the new Anger on her grave, on top of Scouts item, a Scattergun renamed 'Rainbow Gun.'

Head Hunter wandered around the palace for awhile, until he found Scout, alone on a balcony. When the marksman walked up, Scout scowled at him.

"Any words of advice now, man?" He muttered scornfully.

"Sometimes, words are just words. I can imagine how you must feel, so I am not going to." He brought out a small medal from his pocket. It was Scout's medal, which we had dropped in the trap. After a few uninspiring words, Head Hunter left Scout to grieve on his own...

An uneventful day of morning past.

The next day, Head Hunter was inspecting his rifle, his favorite calming act. Outside his door, he heard a loud thud, so he rushed to see what happened. He looked out the door to find that Zaveron, the man in strange red armor, had slipped on something, and crashed into the wall that separate Head Hunter's room from the hallway.

Zaveron awkwardly looked up at the sniper, who, with eyebrows raised, could not decide if mocking him would be a wise choice. After all, Zaveron had an imposing figure, when he wasn't on the ground of course.

"Um..." Head Hunter offered him a hand to help him up. "Uh, I don't believe we have met? Head Hunter Sniper, at your service."

"Zaveron, former Spartan. Uh, do me a favor, don't tell anyone about what just happened, okay?" Replied the armored man, sheepishly.

Head Hunter laughed. "Of course not mate, but it would be hard to make them not question that dent!"

"Ugh, I came down here to tell you that Garvel has called a meeting, and we should go to the throne room." Zaveron said, already starting down the hall.

When Head Hunter and Zaveron made it to the throne room, the Harmonic Warriors, which were Garvel, Pyro, Steve, Engi, Medic, and Scout, who was not present at the time, where alreadu gathered there. The Bominomicon sat upright on a small table. Garvel stood in the middle of the room, unsure as to what do to.

"I guess we will wait until the royals return?" Garvel said, shrugging.

Medic look confused. "Vhere are mz Tvilight and mz Green shock?"

Bombinomicon said: "They are in one of the room upstairs." Like anytime he talks when he is not amused, he spoke as if he didn't care about them.

"This must be very hard foh them." Said Engineer.

Both Head Hunter and Engi could see that something was troubling the doctor, but only Engineer spoke up. "Anything wrong doc?"

"Nah my freund, but this yezheday…" Said Medic as he shook his head a bit. After Engineer nodded, and Medic stood up and walked away to find Scout.

Head Hunter left the meeting soon after that. As he walked back to his room, he suddenly felt something in his hand. He looked down at it, but there was nothing wrong with it. When he got back to his room, he realized that something was mentally trying to pull him south. For the time, however, he pushed it aside and got back to the task at hand...

**Alright everyone, this should be the last short chapter for a while. In other news, I am trying to dare how much I can fit in the next chapter without it feeling like it is dragging on. If I can, I will start me own story (as in leaveDarkmarbles part of the story, and get into the dark path of the Head Hunter. I say dark because, not to spoil anything, but what Head Hunter will do in Equistra, well... Lets just say it will be fun for me, pay well for the Head Hunter, and will make him live up to his name... Note that it will certainly not become a horror story though!**

**Oh, and if you guys where wondering, hTA the worst Autocorrect EVER! I wrote this authors note at the site, and it did such things as changing 'story' to 'sort onyx,' and 'and will' to 'anchange.' oh, and 'gezz' to 'FFDIC,' leg ziz,' and 'fezzes!' **


	10. Chapter 10

Head Hunter spent most of the day in the royal court yard, doing target practice. Eventually, he felt he had done enough for one day, so he started to wonder the Palace. He stumbled upon Engineer's item dispenser, and he started to mess with it.

Eventually, Head Hunter realized that, due to lack of Mann Co enforcement, load outs where a little more... Flexible. Mann Co restricted the number of weapons someone would hold, didn't allow anyone to use other class weapons. Scout had already shown Head Hunter that speed was no longer limited, so he was kind of eager to find out what else that he could change.

Head Hunter had a little bit of experience with computers, he did work at a Best Buy for a while. He was able to add, remove, and rearrange slots, put all items in a place in which they could be accessed.

He also noticed the Ironic Pyro had finished his haggling, and had set the misc Head Hunter wanted to him. Now that he had it in his hand, Head Hunter could see the it was a small metal creature with the wings and beak of a bird, but also thick arms and legs. He summed up that it was somewhere between an Angel and a Griffon.

Speaking of Griffons, Head Hunter talked to the local librarian, whom he believed was the smartest pony in town, and she revealed that Griffons are real here, in this land. However, that have their own country, and usually don't stray from it. Therefore it was unusual that he saw a flock in the Crystal Empire.

He learned a good deal about his allies, the Harmonic Warriors, from the towns people. What the Crystal Ponies know was composed mostly of hearsay, until you get to the recent battles. However, there was only one before Head Hunter arrived, but it was not every interesting to be told of. He also learned a bit about the royals, most that the unicorn Twilight was the sister of Shining Armor, and that the princes, Candence, was an entirely different variant of pony. The librarian had much to say, though much of it doesn't look good to write down, as she used many hand-er-hoof gestures, and pointed to many pictures. Soon, it was nighttime.

Head Hunter walked back to palace, and when he arrived, he found that his allies were just about to tap into a barrel of Alcoholic cider.

Head Hunter stayed away from Alcohol as its, but he had a bad guy feeling about the Pony Alcohol. He told everyone that he would not be drinking, and he left. A guard stopped him after he exited the room, and, oddly enough, he started to make a case FOR the cider.

"The Apple family works very hard to make sure the best apples turn into the best cider! They-" Head Hunter cut the guard off.

"Did you just say Apple family? What is up with you people and names!" With that, Head Hunter stormed off.

To calm himself, he went back into his room, and again, disassembled his weapons, cleaned and inspected them, and reassembled them. He is kind of a creature of habit that way, as you might have guessed.

He had just finished his rifle, and was about to move onto his sub-machine gun, when we heard a commotion outside. He ran to his window, clipped himself to a rappelling rope that he hooked up on his window, and slid down. At the bottom, he was net with Medic, who was also running in the same direction, albeit a little wobbly. On the way, Head Hunter asked a stream of questions, and was met with interesting answers.

The rest of the warriors had their share of alcohol, but Medic and Scout had a drinking contest. They stopped at a stale mate when medic realized they both had extremely high blood alcohol levels. So Scout went for a 'walk,' which would be called a 'jog,' or even a 'run' by normal people.

Suddenly, they found Scout half heartedly wrestling with a changeling disguised as the late Rainbow Dash. Head Hunter could see that the shapeshifter was stealing Scout's energy, but Scout did nothing about it. Steve was looking on, unsure of what to do.

Medic ran over to the miner. "Whatz's going on here?!"

"I don't know, it's a changeling again, but it fooled Scout." Said Steve. he had just decided to kill the beast, but Head Hunter placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No, let him fight it, he has to realize that she is gone! He must be thinking that it was a bad dream that he killed her because he is now seeing her, and he is also drunk! That is one reason I don't drink!" Said Head Hunter. _Poor drunk doesn't even have a clue! But he needs to fight! _ "Scout! It is not Rainbow Dash! It is a changeling!"

Unfocused eyes looked over at him "No! You're lying! Right Rainbow?"

But suddenly the changeling jumped on Scout again and started sucking the energy again.

Steve was about to go into the fray again, but Head Hunter stopped him again. The sniper shook his head solemnly.

Scout, in his stupor, final shoved the changelings off himself, and started swinging at the bat at the shapeshifter. He somehow managed to hit it at he kept hitting it as it went down. Finally, he readied his scattergun to strike the death blow, but he stopped, and started weeping. Head Hunter was watching with anticipation, but when his friend started crying, he honestly facepalmed. Not a comic, mocking facepalm, but a full on, full palm facepalm.

Taking this advantage, the Changeling knocked Scout off, and began sucking his energy again. Finally, Steve could take it no longer, and he pushed past Head Hunter, ran up to the Changeling, at stabbed it in the side. It twisted and contorted, then changed from it's Rainbow Dash's colors into it's natural black and greens. It fell onto Scout, who fell onto the ground, unconscious. Head Hunter and Medic walked up to him. Steve pick up the body of the changeling, and threw it aside.

"He still hasn't accepted that she is really dead. I think he thinks that his love could bring her back, but to can't. He could've died..." Head Hunter whispered solemnly to his Medical friend.

"Zer must be somzing ve can do!" Whispered Medic back.

The marksman shook his head. "There is nothing we can do until he accepts her death. The best thing for use to do is to keep him focused." _If we don't... This will happen again. And without Scout here, I will have to stay to take his place... And THAT puts a wrench in my plans!_

"Ve should still bring him back to hiz room zo, right mine fiend?" Asked Medic hopefully.

Head Hunter nodded, and they carried an unconscious Scout back to his room in the Chrystal Palace...

_Why do I even try to understand this place anymore? It is settled, tomorrow, I AM leaving. South. What is south of here? A pony version of the ancient Roman Empire? Pony USA? Even Pony Poland of Pony World War 2 would be preferable, as that would mean I have a job..._

**Alright! We are nearing the time to part from Darkmarbles story, and go on Head Hunter's own path through the lands! Don't worry, their will be plenty of actual ponies in this MLP and TF2 crossover in the coming chapters! **

**Darkmarbles has been bothering me about my take on his story for a few chapters now! **

**On a last note, I will need lots of OCs soon! There are few OCs I can't use for the coming chapters! Please send me members for the... (Dramatic pause) The IoK Rebellion! What does IoK stand for? Come back to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Departure

**It is finally here, the last chapter in the Crystal Empire! **

Head Hunter was up early the next morning. He got what he needed from the item dispenser, but he wanted to do a last visual check in his room before leaving. He also used the last check to stall until someone else was awake and free for him to say goodbye to. Otherwise, if he met the warriors again, he might not receive a warm welcome.

Scout, who was coping very well with his hangover, walked into the room. At first, he didn't seem to notice the whole 'packing of supplies' that Head Hunter was doing.

"Uh, I was coming to talk to you about... That Rainbow Dash changeling... Wait… Are you leaving man? Something wrong?" Scout, who naturally seemed surprised.

"I... I feel this... Itch. Something is calling me south. I don't know what it is, but it's call is strong. So I am leaving to go to it." Said Head Hunter. _I was kind of hoping for Medic or Garvel. I don't want to have to guide Scout through another problem right now._

As Head Hunter stood, last item stowed, Scout saw his full inventory. "Dude, how do you have so many weapons? You got like three secondaries, and two melee weapons!"

Head Hunter laughed under his breath. "Well mate, this isn't a Mann Co regulated area. It is a simple task to get multiple weapons on your person. I have got my rifle, my Carbine, my Danger Shield for a little boost of health, and a place to put stuff, my Shiv, a 'Big Earner' switch blade, and a Ludgermorph pistol I won from a rabbit in poker. I would teach you how, but I have to go now, remember?" _Oh, and I mustn't forget my 3 misc, Professor's Specs, Silver Bullets, and Steel Songbird! But I am leaving now!_

"Ya ya, alright, cool… I forgot about that… Did you say south? Equestria is that way! Man, I would love to go back there! All the peop… ponies there are really cool! Say hi to the DJ for me. There would probably be so much there that would remind me of Dashie." At this point, Head Hunter started ignoring him, not wanting to hear more about the pony. He started listening again when he heard: "Ya know, I think you could use a guide right? Take me with you!"

Thanks to his hood and glasses, Head Hunter was able to hide his suddenly fearful, wide-eyed expression. "No, you need to stay here with the Harmonics. Trust me, they will need you. Your friends, and the Crystal ponies... Though some advice would do me good. Give me a basic rundown. No street or path names, okay? Just towns that I can avoid." He started to walk down the hall. _Heh heh... Looks like I want to 'Avoid All the towns!' Stupid memes gotten into my head..._

"Hey, woah, woah, woah, what do you mean 'avoid?' You can trust these ponies! They will help you!" Scout seemed shocked. Head Hunter expected this reaction, after all, Scout did date a pony for a while.

Still, Head Hunter's facial expressions soured. "No, mate, I CAN'T trust them. They are too... Peaceful. Too happy for me to trust them. Every time I meet a new one, I can decide whether to take it at face value, or expect to have to unwind a riddle. And there is something else that I just can't put a finger on, but I don't trust them. I will avoid any town unless I am hurt or food less, okay? Just tell me where they are."

Scout sighed. "Alright, alright, I will tell you where the cities I have seen are."

Luckily, Scout didn't ask anymore questions, and Head Hunter was supplied enough information to draw a map. He wanted a map, but he had no idea where to get one. Scout had just finished when the two of them got to the gate.

Head Hunter offered Scout his hand. Scout grabbed it, and gave it a firm shake. "You better be in one piece next time we meet pal!"

Head Hunter laughed as he walked off. "Seems far mate! So you when I see you Scout!"

The journey was fairly uneventful through the Crystal plains. After all, there was nothing there. After a while, Head Hunter found himself talking to his little metal Songbird. It felt good to tell it his stories. To anyone who passed by, it would have looked like the sniper was crazy. Luckily, there was no one to pass on the way.

"It was a glorious battle my metal friend! After I was knocked off the statue, something clicked, and before you know it, I hade a Face-Melting Strange in my hands! That really shows you how many of them there were, because it use to be 'somewhat threatening.' Ho ho, what a battle. And then..."

And so he talked and talked. Of course, he was telling his little bird about the battle between changelings, Rainbow dash, and Warriors.

Head Hunter knew that the train tracks led to an Equsrian city, so he used it as a guide, but he stayed a good distance from it. And so he traveled for a while, until he found himself about 10miles from Canterlot, though he didn't know it yet. On the Second day of travel, Head Hunter was ambushed by a group if Diamond Dog raiders who dared to sneak into Equstria.

"Look you overgrown Pit-bulls, I don't have any money. Leave me to go on my way!" Head Hunter was surrounded by four foul beasts, but he stood calm, with his rifle on his back, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, you have got to have something of value! Cause you need it ta trade for your LIFE!" With that, the leader, a large, gray furred creature with a bulldog like face, laughed. Well, half laughed, half snarled.

Suddenly, Head Hunter an idea, and he put his hand inside his vest. "Well... I do have one thing... Here, come closer, I will show it to you!"

Clearly, the Diamond Dogs were not very smart; the leader walked forward without even keeping up his guard. It was rewarded by being stabbed with a switchblade. As the dog fell, the Head Hunter threw the blade at another Diamond Dog, pulled out his Wooden Machete, and threatened the two remaining dogs. Never being faced with any actual resistance, the dogs scampered off, whimpering with their tails between their legs.

Satisfied with his work, Head Hunter retrieved his knife, and began searching the dead dogs, looking for loot. As he was doing so, two Pegasus landed in front of him. They were dressed in armor resembling the armor of the Crystal Royal Guards, although they sported dark blue and purple. It also appeared that they may have hade done sort of bat like wings, but Head Hunter could not say for sure.

"Uh... This isn't what it looks like. Uh, you see-" Head Hunter was cut off by one of the armored ponies.

"Did you kill these Diamond Dogs?" Head Hunter slowly and suspiciously nodded. "And you are the one they call 'Head Hunter?'" Again, the sniper nodded. "Then come with us, Princess Luna wants to speak with you. "

_Princess Luna, eh? I think the librarian in the Crystal Empire said she was the co-ruler of Equistra... What ever happened to Kings and Queens? And better yet, if these ponies are perfect, , why isn't Luna a President or Speaker of the House!_


	12. Chapter 12: Ellen

**Well guys, good news and bad news. Bad news is that I am having to push back my next story/timeline/sequenced chapter. Good news is, this short chapter is entirely flashback! Maybe not what you expected or wanted, but hey, character exploration is important! **

_There was a time in Head Hunter's life where his sniping job was all that mattered to him. This was before Mann Co made collasal profits on stupid hats and such. This was a time where snipers sniped, demomen used explosives, and a frying pan was only used for cooking bacon and pancakes. _

_Of course, that isn't entirly true, but that is how Head Hunter viewed the world. Targets at the end of his scope. Not a bad existence, not the best, but certainly not the worst. After all, there were plenty of much worse mercs out there. Head Hunter didnt understand how they were even hired in the first place. _

_All that aside, now we get the story part. Every now and then, people come to the boundaries of the Mann Co arenas and watch through the fences. Not many people do though, mainly because of stray bullets and such. The people who hang around the longest were women. Some grew close to certain mercs, a few going so far as to marry them, but some simply watched. Some, however, get more than a little close..._

_"No, sorry, I am still busy, ms." Said the Head Hunter, not even looking up from his rifle, which as you may have guessed, was being cleaned. _

_"My name is Ellen, and I am pretty sure I told you that a few times now!" The women standing over him replied._

_"Right, Ellen. Now I remember. You were here last week. And two weeks ago. And three weeks ago..." The marksman replied in a way that implies that the list goes on._

_"Well, can I come back later? When your, um, NOT busy? When would THAT be?" She replied with a small smile._

_"Never. I will most likely DIE busy." Stated Head Hunter who wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible. She was distracting him from his rifle. _

_"Oh. Okay. I will come back next time the arena is open to visitors!" She said as she walked off._

_Head Hunter sighed. "That doesn't sound like 'never' to me..." _

_The next week, same day of the week, Head Hunter and his team were stationed at the classic 2Fort, Head Hunter caught a luck break. The enemy team's sniper was sick, and he could not fight. This eased a heavy burden of Head Hunter, as that means he didn't have to have a sniper face off, and he could focus on hitting the Heavy or Medic who tried to cross the bridge. _

_Head Hunter just headshot a heavy when he heard footsteps behind him. Not the heavy steps of the Russian class, or even the fancy shoes of the French class. It was the distinct sound of low high heels. He turned to see that Ellen was walking up to him in his sniper nest._

_"How the Hell did you get in here? And why? We are in secession!" Head Hunter shouted. _

_She was about to reply, but he cut her off._

_ "Look out!" He shouted as he pushed Ellen out of the way of a Red Soldier's Rocket. She fell into a corner, and sat there for the rest of the match. _

_When the Mann Co Announcer declared the fighting finished, Ellen stood back up to walk over to Head Hunter. However, he walked over to her, grabbed her by the throat, and pushed her against the wall. _

_"What. The. Serious. Hell. Are you doing here?"_

_"Is this your idea of Foreplay? Cause I kinda like it." She replied. _

_"You are a messed up person. How did you get in? Why did you think now was a good time to come? And What is wrong with you?" Asked Head Hunter, not wanting to have to play any games with her._

_"Uh, I climbed the fence, of course! And I came now, because... Because I am going to Europe... And I wanted to say good bye." She almost whimpered her reply._

_"Well, go ahead! Say good bye! Then leave. If you are in Europe, you aren't here, bothering me." He let go, and started to walk away. He thought he heard a snifle, then she was gone. He sighed. "Finally that's over."_

_Then he looked around to see that his Captain, who was the team's leader and soldier, Doctor, who was obviously the Team Medic, and Dovaheavy, the team's Heavy, were standing in the doorway to the resupply room, watching._

_"Uh, son, you know, I think she really-" The Captain started._

_"Shut up... Sir." Mumbled Head Hunter as he pushed passed them into the resupply room._

_Dovaheavy muttered something about an 'Amulet of Martha.' Head Hunter miss heard what the heavy said, but he didn't care..._


	13. Chapter 13: A Job Offer

**Hey! Please read the note at the end of the chapter. I have something important to say, but I feel it should be put at the end of the chapter! Here is the chapter!**

Head Hunter did not even know how long ago Ms. Ellen had left for good. But he didn't really care. Especially right now, as he was walking through the streets of Equstria's capital, Canterlot, being escorted by two Pegasus whom Head Hunter was told were Princess Luna's personal guard. The strangest thing was, however, that they seemed to choose back alleyways through the city.

"Hey, you guys trying to avoid someone or something, mates?" Asked the Head Hunter.

"Princess Luna said you are not to be seen by Princess Celestria, for reasons she did not tell us." Said the guard to Head Hunter's right, who had a deep, gravely voice.

"Why did you say 'mates' at the end of your question, Mr. Hunter?" Asked the other pony, who was clearly younger, and had a smoother voice.

"Head Hunter. Or just sniper. Or Marksman. I am suppose to have a Australian accent, but I am not good with it. I am better with German and British, but the only spot open was a sniper, and they are suppose to be Australian." Stated the sniper lamely.

The guard seemed confused, but he didn't speak again until the group got to the Castle. The Castle itself was much differen than the Crystal Palace. It had tall towers, each with flags streaming on top of them. The walls appeared to be made of marble or a similar white stone, and there seemed to be carpets leading to ever possible direction. It was the perfect image of a fairy tale castle.

The group stayed just inside the castle doors for a few minutes while they waited for a runner to tell Princess Luna that her 'guest' had arrived. She was shorter than Head Hunter expected, but she was still taller than Princess Cadece and Prince Shining Armor of the the Crystal Empire. Her fur was dark blue, with a mane of lighter blue which flowed on an nonexistent wind.

"Thou art the one they call 'Head Hunter?'" She asked, clearly trying to be as regal as possible.

"Yes ma'am." Was all that Head Hunter replied with. It was also all the Pincess Luna needed.

She took the sniper to her personal quarters, as she said she needed to talk to him unbothered. The guards waited outside. She offered Head Hunter a chair, which appeared to have been specially made for him. She then pulled two rolled up pieces of paper out of her cabinet, as well as what appeared to be a folder full of pictures.

"These are troubling times in the kingdom. I only have a few moments to talk to you. My sister, Princess Celestria, is... Well she is not her own self as of late. I will make this quick." She rolled out the bigger paper, to reveal a map. "As you may know, portals are opening throughout the lands, sometimes carreing people, monsters, and items, but sometimes they bring emotions. We do not fully understand these portals, so what we 'know' is mostly speculation." She pointed to the middle of the map. "We are here, in Canterlot, and there are only a few portals near us. Fortunately, they have brought no enemies to fight. Unfortunately, they seem to have brought bad feelings. That is why my sister is feeling unsual, or so our researchers say. However, many portals have opened near these two cities: Manehattan, and Baltimare." Hearing the names, Head Hunter held back a snicker. "There is a lot of unrest there, and many foreign people are now living there. This would normally be accepted, but a few have started to stir up trouble. There is a rebellion forming." She stepped back from the map, opened the folder, and placed a small picture of a red crown in a similarly colored circle on the table. "They call themselves 'They who wish to Instate a King,' though they are mostly known as 'Installers of Kings,' or IoK for short. They, as the name suggests, want to remove myself and my sister from power and instate a King. The last king Equstria ever saw was a tyrant, and one would surely arise if the rebellion succeed. Their actions would bring chaos and power struggles that would tare the land apart." Luna looked down, clearly saddened by what she was about to say. "Though it pains mine heart, we need thou to kill important members of the rebellion." She pulled the remaining picture out of the folder. They showed a pony who had been brutally murdered. "That was the one we sent to calm the rebels without violence. And now that we have learned that the elements of Harmony now have a gap because of poor Rainbow Dash's death, we can no longer count on them for protection. We ask you to do what you do best: Kill." She handed Head Hunter the other roll of paper. "Here, this is a list of rebel leaders. This list is sorted from lowest to highest. We believe you need to start by killing the lower officers to try and demoralize those who had their minds poisoned by the evil lies. The list, along with this map, are yours. We are the only ones who know about your assignment. Even my sister, Celstria, herself does not know." Head Hunter rolled up the map, and put both papers in his vest. "There is one more thing. We are assigning you are partner. You are going to have to gather your own information on the feild, and even in Baltimare, which has a high population of people from the portals, a human asking questions is very suspicious. As my last gift, I give you my seal. Avoid the authorities as much as possible, but if it cannot be helped, show them this seal." She finished was she handed him a small, wallet-like piece of fabric. "Any questions?"

Head Hunter thought for a moment, then responded: "Two: Who is my Partner, and when do I meet him. My father always told me to get to know your allies, so that you know when you can trust them."

Princess Luna smiled. "Your father was a smart man. Your partner's name is Raven holm, and will be waiting for you in one hour at the the gate."

Head Hunter was about to walk out, when he stopped, for he remembered somthing important that was left out. "Wait, what about my pay?"

Luna seemed surprised. "Payment? You expect pay for taking the lives of our subjects?" She almost shouted.

"You are hiring me to be a hit man. Therefore, I need payment for my job." Head Hunter said, calmly.

"Well... Mine own coffers have not been touched for nigh of one thousand years. They are quite large. What is your usual wage for your work?" Luna said, sighing at the end.

"I am paid as much as a Doctor for fighting for BLU team. Who much are your doctors paid? Or do they not receive money fore their services in this land?"

"Doctors are mostly none profit, they just make sure they have enough money to keep themselves running... " Princess Lina trailed off.

"I think... Hold on, let me do the math... 500... What is there currency here again? Oh, yes, 500 bits per head." Head Hinter stated.

"Per head?" Princess Luna seemed horrified by the phrase. "Well, Raven Holm is a unicorn... He can send a message to me whenever you... Remove another rebel... From the list. No payment for guards or mercenaries, just payment for the targets, it that understood?"

"Understood. An hour you said? I better get going in the direction gates then. Good day, you Highness." Head Hunter walked out, thinking to himself. _She probably doesnt realize that I can also loot the targets and their Mercs for items to sell on the black maket... There are illegal items here, so that guarantees a black market! Well, now I have a job. Deals good. Right about now I want to watch all the James Bond movies for pointers! As if it would help me!_

**Alright, here is what I wanted to say: I need OCs FAST. As you now know, there is a rebellion out in the bigger cities! And I need YOU to send me the members! **

**Also note that My personal OC that created specifically for this story, Raven Holm, will help better explain the rebellion itself. You will also, of course, learn more about him and why I named him after the iconic, zombie filled city of Half Life 2.**

**Oh and I am sorry for the gigantic paragraph, or as thinks I want to call it, a Parathigh! **


	14. Chapter 14: Raven Holm

Head Hunter walked out the Canterlot gate, and saw a dark grey pony talking to what appeared to be a crowd of ravens. The pony itself had Dark Grey fur, a Dark Brown mane with a black horn poking through the front, and on it's flank was a picture of a Raven on a tree branch. (Head Hunter refused to call the 'natural tattoos' by their real name, but everyone who was a pony had one in which depicted their talent.) The Raven in the picture seemed to be leaning forward, as if listening in on a conversation. This may seem weird to some people, but people like this are actually quite common among ponies, especially among unicorns.

"Raven Holm... I have heard that name before... But that must be him." Head Hunter muttered under his breath.

As the sniper got closer, he could tell that Raven Holm was talking to the ravens. The birds flew off as the pony turned to face Head Hunter. His eyes where the color of lava, and seemed to show wisdom beyond the pony's actual years.

"Ah, brother, you must be the Human Princess Luna assigned me to help! As you could tell by my, heh heh, gathering, I am Raven Holm. I will act as your guide, you spy, and you link to the Princess of the Moon." He said with a smile. He had a deep voice that carried an unfamiliar accent.

"That is me. Uh... Why did you call me 'brother?' Are you a priest?" Head Hunter asked, cautiously.

"No, the local ponies just seem to be more at ease with me if they think I might be." He stifled a deep laugh. "I know how to remain undetected as the birds I have befriended. I carriage is coming short ally to take use to the outskirts of Manehattan. That is where the first rebel on the list is, correct?"

Head Hunter checked the paper in which Luna had provided him. "Yes, as zebra is making trouble by shouting and using magic to frighten those who pass by him. He tells them he will kill them unless they donate to the rebellion." He rolled the paper back up and placed it in a pocket in his vest.

They waited for several minutes before Raven Holm spoke again. "You seem heavily armed. I think you may have brought to many weapons my friend!"

Head Hunter shook his head. "Nah, if anything, I don't have enough. I will have to find away to get to an dispenser, which I a device out engineers use to get ammo and medical supplies to their allies. Luckily, I have a full 25 sniper rounds, and 17 clips of ammo for my Ludgermorph pistol. Of course, my machete and my switchblade don't use ammo, but they will be risky to use."

Raven Holm seemed fascinated by Head Hunter's weapons. "I am unfamiliar with such weapons. Please, tell me what they do!"

"Well, the switch blade is just a knife that puts the blade in the handle as opposed to putting it in a sheath. My Machete is just a sword that..." Head Hunter throughly explained each of his weapons as the two waited for the carriage. They were destined to become very efficient partners to say the lest. The rest remains to be seen...

**I was going to showcase the first rebel being silenced, but then I realized that Raven Holm need plenty of explaining and describing, so I settled on making it a full chapter.**

**I have exactly two OCs that make up the Installers Of Kings rebellion, so please do not hesitate in submitting me an OC!**


	15. Chapter 15: Valley Breeze (edited)

Head Hunter ran across the roof of a Manehattan building, jumped to the next rooftop, then climbed up a row of pipes to get to his intended area. It was late, and rain was pouring from dark clouds above the city. Raven Holm had connections with the local weather ponies, and he was able to convince then to create a heavy downpour for the night.

From his vantage point Head Hunter could see that the building his target was in did not have curtains over the windows, allowing him to see clearly inside. He crouched at the edge of the building, and look down his scope, using it like a pair of binoculars. He had a small rag draped over the lazed pointer to hid his presence. The Party put in by the target was in full swing, and there were many nobles and plenty rich Manhattan citizens attending. Raven Holm was already inside, and his job was to get the target into a different room, separate from the others so that there may be no witnesses.

Raven Holm walked over to the window Head Hunter had told him would face the sniper. He nodded twice, a signal that meant Head Hunter was well hidden, and was unable to be seen from said window. He then returned to the party, and started chatting with the target.

The Target's name was Valley Breeze. He had light brown fur, a mane that was a gradient from grey at the roots to black at the tips. He was wearing a collar and tie, and a golden monocle. He easily 50 or 60 years old, or whatever the pony equivalent of that age is. He was a wealthy Manehattan 'earth' or 'ground' pony who was supplying the rebellion with funds. The reason he was in the rebellion was the death of his late wife, Galaxy Breeze, which he blamed on the crown. she died of what we know as cancer, though the ponies had never encountered before. He petitioned Celestria for her greatest magicians to heal his wife, but the Princess was out of the country, and Luna was... Also unavailable.

This was the third hit. The first was the zebra, the second was a traveling salesman... Salespony?... who acted as more of a traveling propaganda spreader. They both had claimed to be financially ruined by the laws set by Princess Celestria. Head Hunter did not care about their motives. Who only cared about his job. He had already made 1000 bits from Princess Luna, and another 300 of trinkets he looted. He was making good progress, as only two days had passed.

Raven Holm started walking toward a guest room with Valley Breeze, which meant the he had successfully convinced the rebel that he too wanted to instate a king. Luckily, the guest room had an external window facing Head Hunter's perch. Unfortunately, as soon as the two of them entered the room, Valley Breeze pulled heavy curtains over the window.

Head Hunter reslung his rifle, and pulled out his Tribesman's Shiv. "Not a problem. I just have to get closer. Much closer." He said as he made his way across rooftops to the rebel's home. He jumped across a hand full of roof tops, and when he came to the right window, he slid down a gutter pipe unto the windowsill. Head Hunter carefully opened the window just enough to slip in, then he shut it again, silently. Thanks to the heavy curtains, the ponies did not notice him. Valley Breeze was making a speech to Raven Holm about the rebellion.

"We will remove these poor excuses for monarchs and instate a King! Yes, a King that will be fair and just to all ponykind! He will lead with a strong hand and destroy Equstria's enemies! No longer will we fear the Diamond Dogs! No longer will the griffons ignore us in contempt! It will be glorious!" He was shouting as if he was a prophet. "Rainward, you don't have to be here anymore. Go back to the party! Have some wine! This pony clearly doesn't want to hurt me! Go on, enjoy yourself!"

These words were directed to someone Head Hunter could not see, but whoever it was must have left, as the sniper could hear the door open a shut. When he was sure that 'Rainward' was gone, Head Hunter crept silently behind Valley Breeze and pulled out his switchblade. Raven Holm, who was directly in front of the target, looked up at Head Hunter and nodded. Head Hunter stepped forward, wrapped one hand around Valley Breeze's mouth, and with the other he plunger his switchblade into the pony's chest area. The aged pony died instantly, without a sound.

"How are you going to hid THAT? They will surly suspect me as the killer! It would not do well to have me captured!" Raven Holm replied.

"I have an idea." Head Hunter carefully lowered the body. He reached into his vest to retrieve a strange, jeweled knife. "This is a Diamond Dog knife. I stole it from a couple of raiders before I even got to Canterlot." He moved the body to make it appear as if he had been killed by a throwing knife. He then place the Diamond Dog knife in the wound, whispering to the dead pony, "I am sorry, mate. This is just me job. You we're on the wrong side. Rest ion Piece."

Head Hunter then started toward the window, then stopped, and snatched the gold monocle from the body. He moved the curtain out of the way, then climbed back onto the roof. He made is way to his original perch, then flashed his laser pointer at Raven Holm to signal that he was clear.

When he knew that Head Hunter was a safe distance, Raven Holm started shouting for help, and he ripped down the curtains. A light grey pegasus mare, presumably Ms Rainward, stormed in, and stated flying around the building, looking for Valley Breeze's killer. Little did she know that one of hit men was in the room with the body. The commotion attracted the party guests, who were horrified by what they saw.

In the chaos, Raven Holm was able to sneak out of the party, and meat the Head Hunter at the Hammered Stallion Pub one hour later with a bag of 500 bits. They then both went back to their hotel room in the Oak Lodge, named so due to it's structure being made entirely out of the wood from a single Oak tree. It must have been a large tree, as there where twenty four rooms for rent.

Inside their room, they had their only a few items, specifically any weapon Head Hunter wasn't using at the moment, and a small, collapsible bird stand for Raven Holm's favorite raven companion, a watchful bird named Greigory. There was only one bed, so Head Hunter hung a lawn sling near the window. Under it were Head Hunter's Cleaner's carbine SMG, Ludgermorph Pistol and Danger Shield crocodile skin... shield. There was also a small table in which Head Hunter placed his Hitman's Hood, Professor's Specs, and Steel Songbird when he didn't have them on his body.

Raven Holm had thought that Head Hunter's Steel Songbird was humorous, though he sympathized with the sniper's need for a silent companion. Raven Holm refused, however, to stop making jokes about it. Luckily, Head Hunter seemed to share a similar sense of humor, so there was no complaints.

_Ah, another job well done, another 500 in my pocket! Well, 250, an it's in a bag, not my pockets, but still! I have a bad feeling that we are going to run into that Rainward mare again, and soon. Who is she? I will have to have Holm research her... _Head Hunter thought as he drifted of...

**I kind of feel like I am beating a dead horse, (or pony if you must) so I will stop asking for OC's... Starting now... Okay, now!... Now!...**

**(Oh, by the way, this is a slightly edited version.)**


	16. Chapter 16: Exquisite Trinkitry

The Oak lodge server breakfast everymorning, so Head Hunter found himself eating a plate full of pancakes early in the morning after the death of Valley Breeze. Raven Holm was not up yet, in fact the staff only recently switched from the night staff to day staff. So Head Hunter sat with his pancakes in the what we might call a 'lodge' or 'dinning area' of the hotel. He was able to get a surprising amount of information about Manehattan from the waitress who was serving him breakfast.

"So, uh, how many of the... people like myself are in town right now?" Head Hunter asked her.

"Oh, right now? I would say maybe fifteen or twenty. They come and go. In big cities we see a lot of different people, though you elf and human and dwarf guys did start until a few weeks ago. But like I said, we see a lot of people, and we are use to it." She said. The waitress was a young mare, about the human eqivilent of twenty five, had pink fur and a white mane. Her mark was that of a dish with cake on it, suggesting that her main purpose in life was to either cook desserts or serve them. Her voice was very light as well. Imagine a pony version of a 1950s waitress.

"Is there any good pawn shops around here? I went to the Golden Eye Pawnshop, but I felt cheated." Head Hunter already knew where to find the best restaurant, the docks, and very park in town; his waitress was like a verbal map.

"Well, most of the newcomers go to the shop a block down the street, the Exquisite Trinketry, so that might be the best. I don't pawn much. Is that all you need right know sugar? I have a few other thing to do this morning you know." Head Hunter nodded and thanked her, and she trotted back into the kitchen.

At that moment, Raven Holm came down from their room. He spotted Head Hunter and walked over to sit at the same table. Head Hunter proceeded to inform him with all the information he gathered.

"You gathered a lot of intel very fast my friend! So, what is our next move? Who is the next target?" Raven Holm seemed to be excited by his work, which was something Head Hunter did not understand.

"Why are you so eager to kill? You took on this job without second thought.i thought Ponies had problems with death, and they mourned everyone, even people they barley knew or did not even know at all!" Head Hunter replied after he finished his meal.

"Well my friend, you could say I have a troubling past... Where is the waitress my friend? I hunger for pancakes, hm hm!" Raven Holm looked around the room, but could only see the two other customers, who had also just arrived downstairs.

"She just went back into the kitchen. She should be back soon. Anyways, how did you get into the party anyways? I kind of want to know that at least." Head Hunter pretended to look off into the distance, but he was really studying the other ponies in the room in his peripheral vision.

"It was easy, really, my friend. They did not use invitations or a guest list. They just wanted a password. A listen to three ponies before I went in myself. One for the password, second on for confirmation, and a third one to play it safe. It was an obvious password anyways: King's Crown. Most of the guests were either small time supporters of the rebellion, or else they were looking into supporting the rebellion." Raven Holm saw that the waitress pony had emerged from the kitchen again, and was taking orders from the other tables.

"Well, you stay here and eat, I have somthing I have to check out that doesn't require two people- er a person AND a pony." With that, Head Hunter for up from his seat, and left to check out the pawnshop.

It wasn't very far from the Oak Lodge. Inside there was pony wearing glasses and a strange hat. He must be the owner. All around the store there were dozens of items that where not from this world of ponies. He notices several Mann Co items, and a few block shaped items that Head Hunter guess came from Steve's world. He saw weapons and armor and equipment and scrolls, almost anything you can imagine he saw in that store. What caught his eye, however, was a piece of stone with strange symbols on it. The symbols almost seemed to glow blue. He picked it up and carried it over to the pawnshop owner.

"What it is?" Was all that Head Hunter said.

"Ah! That was sold to me by a creature called a Wood Elf from a land called 'Skyrim!' She told me it was a fragment of a 'Word Wall.' She said that it would hold great power for those who knew how to unlock it." The pawnshop owner replied.

"Skyrim, eh? I will give you 100 bits for it." Head Hunter reached into his pocket to get the coins.

"One Hundred? I has expecting more than 50 for it!" The pawnshop pony seemed to be very surprised.

"In that case, I will give you 200, and if any more items like this come into your possession, you will ship them to Princess Luna in Canterlot." Head Hunter placed the coins on the table.

"Sounds like a deal to me! No questions asked!" The Pony happily took the money and made a note of the arrangement in his notepad.

Head Hunter the walked back to the hotel, studying the piece of rock.

_This is from Skyrim? Garvel will know what to do with it. I better send this his way. Hmmm... I also better right them a letter... And maybe send them some coin... I wonder if Engi can ship a dispenser?_

**So, as you may have noticed, I edited my last chapter. This is simply because I got some feedback in which made me realize my mistakes, such as periods of time missing, and explanations needed when there were none. **

**Also, 'The Anonymous,' I will take your OC, as I will use all I can get. (By the way, you have troll timing) however, when you say that the your OC 'wears the mask he is always wearing,' I assume you refer to Guy Fawks? It is ok, Time Magazine named him 'Person of the Year,' but they didn't even know his name! By the way, he is an Anarchist, and the his freedom is the exact opposite of true American Freedom. And for you non-Americans, just still know that Guy Fawks is a terrible person. Thank you. (I will still use the OC though!)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Letter

**Hey guys, I really didn't feel like writing much tonight, so I wrote a VERY short chapter... Sorry...?**

Head Hunter went back to the room he rented, and placed the stone from Skyrim on the desk. Raven Holm was still eating breakfast, so Head Hunter decided to write a letter to the Harmonic Warriors, to, among other things, see if Engi could send him some sort of dispenser, or something of the like. His letter went as follows:

Dear Harmonic Warriors (and Zaveron),

I am writing to you from the Equistrian city of Manehattan. However, I will leave the city once my business has been completed. I have taken a job from Princess Luna, though I am not at liberty to say what I am doing. I can say, however, that it pays well, and I am satisfied with it.

What I can say is that I am having a problem, or rather WILL be having a problem soon. I need ammo, and I have no way of getting it. Engi, will you please find some way of sending me ammo? I cannot convert weapons to ammo, for a reason I do not understand.

Garvel, I have acquired a strange piece of stonework that is supposedly from your land. I have sent it with this letter. Please have a look at it, and tell me what it does.

Oh, and on a further note, if this letter came to you opened, please kill the pony who delivered it. It is kind if important. At the very least, jail him/her so that he/she may not return to his/her boss. Again, very important.

On one last note, as Scout knows, I managed to have access to 6 weapons, and 3 Miscs, at the same time, with 2 of the weapons being linked to different classes. I will explain how to do this... Later. My partner, whom you may meet if I run into you guys before my work for Luna is complete, is now ready to proceed with our... Work... Sorry, still classified. Nothing I can do about that... Sorry.

Your Sniper,

Head Hunter


	18. Chapter 18: The Spartan

Head Hunter signed his letter, and folded it, putting it into his pack. He turn to see Raven Holm standing in the doorway. The Pony walked over to Head Hunter.

"Sendin a not to a special girl, hmm hmm hmm?" He said in an almost creepy voice.

Head Hunter gave him a strange look. "No. Why would you think... Never mind. I found something interesting that I an sending to some old friends. Anyways, I want to find out more information on our next target. And also Ms. Rainward. I have a feeling we are running into her again."

Raven Holm grabbed the hit list, and studied it closely. "Hmm, well the last target is the local ringleader. If we wish to go in order of the list, he is our last hit in Manehattan. He goes by 'Anonymous,' but his really name is Pony Fawks. And by 'real name,' I mean that is the only name on record attached to him. Strange."

"Alright, you go to your favorite info gathering spot. I need to check out a bar that is said to frequented by other... I quest you could call us 'aliens.'" Head Hunter packed away his rifle, and checked his Pistol and switchblade. He always keeps them on his person as they are easy to conceal.

"There are enough of you to warrant an unofficial gathering spot? I had no idea there was that many!" Raven Holm likewise prepared to leave.

"Manehattan apparently sees so many strange peoples that 'aliens' go mostly unnoticed l, unless they cause trouble. Most don't. They seem to come from all... Worlds? Realms? Dimensions? Places, including both those I have heard of, and those I have not." Head Hunter walked into the hallway. "Oh, and by the way, where do you go when you gather intel? I will meet you there when I am finished with my business."

"Well, I usually go to any local bar, but the Hammered Stallion, the bar we regrouped at last night, is the best for information right now." Raven Holm followed him to the door of the Oak Lodge.

"Ugh, never mind, I hate bars. We will just meet back here."

Head Hunter found the place in which he was told was often filled by people like himself. It was called the 'Oceans Breeze Pub,' though it was more of a area where travelers rested for the night before going on the next morning. Inside Head Hunter found a small group of people spread out across the room. There were about twenty tables total, but only ten were occupied. Three had both Human and Pony, four had dwarfs, and only one had an elf. The rest were occupied by only humans.

Head Hunter didn't see anyone from the Mann Co arenas, so he walked over to a women in armor similar to Zaveron's. While Zaveron's was red, the her's was green, and her helmet, something that Zaveron didn't seem to have, on the table.

"Good morning." Was all that Head Hunter said as he sat down across from the women.

"Look, buddy, if you are trying to pick up a date, your looking in the wrong place." She muttered, not even looking up.

"Why does every women think that's what I want? I haven't hit on a woman... Ever really. Besides, I can tell, you are a solider, like me. Well, technically I am a sniper, but that is close enough in this world." Said Head Hunter nonchalantly.

"Well, _that changes everything!" _She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine. I guess I should take my job offers to one of the men over there. I am sure they can do it just as well. Besides, they are probably looking to get back in combat." Head Hunter pretended to get up.

"You mean _mercenary work_?" She seemed to perk up at the mere thought.

"Yes. Sort of. You could say that I know of a certain Princess of the Night who needs help quelling a rebellion against the crown." Head Hunter's mind was racing, for he realized he didn't actually have a job to offer.

"Princess of the Moon? Sounds like your on the wrong side, buddy, I and don't even know the sides here. I just want to get back to kill covis..." She seemed to fall back into her original state of melancholy.

"Actually, Luna is the sister of the Princess of the Sun, Celestria. They both rule the land together. Ever heard of 'Guy Fawks?"

She looked back up at him. "Anarchist of the late twentieth/ early twenty-first century. He faded into the background, but people used his iconic mask for centuries after to represent anarchy. Why?"

"Well, I have been assigned to kill his local knock off by Princess Luna. Along with a number of others, of course. He is a local ring leader in this area of town. He is sure to be heavily guarded. I may need an extra gun." He said, knowing that he will need an extra gun later for sure.

"I don't have one. All I got is my armor. But I am trained to use anything I can find. I once killed a covi squad leader, then killed is squad with the leader's weapons." She smiled at the thought. Or at least Head Hunter hoped that was what the smile was for.

"I have got one you can use. Silenced MP5K, folding Stock. Where I come from we call it a 'Cleaner's Carbine.' Reliable..." Head Hunter saw her face contort confusion.

"Archaic, but I can use it. How much can you pay me?" She sat at full attention.

"Two-fifty."

"Make it three hundred and it is a deal." She offered Head Hunter her hand. "Kelly-087. Spartan-II. One of the best."

He shook he hand. "Head Hunter. Sniper and rebellion remover. We will decide who is the best." He got up to leave. "I will meet you here at 20:00 sharp. My friend is still gathering information on the target. Oh, and by the way, our conversation is now officially classified."

"So is my childhood..." She sat back in her chair as Head Hunter left...

_I have honestly no idea what that is suppose to mean. I assume she is good... I will need her in the fighting ahead. And if she is anything like Zaveron, she will do..._


	19. Chapter 19: The Anonymous

At exactly 20:00 (8:00 pm), Head Hunter walked into the Ocean's Breeze Pub. He was planning on getting there five minutes early, but he ran into a strange spherical robot. And by 'ran into' I mean it almost fell on him. It kept going on about how it wanted to 'get back to space.' Head Hunter didn't know what to do, so he left it alone.

He saw Kelly standing in the corner with her helmet on, so he walked over to her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Where is that gun you promised me?" She said as the started to head out.

"Locals didn't think to kindly of me parading around with it in the street. It is will my partner, as is my weapon of choice."

They walked sometime in the direction of the hotel until the streets where empty. The pair slipped into an ally way, and used the piping to climb to the rooftops. By then it was almost midnight, and it was very dark. Unfortunately, there was no rain, though it was dark enough without any.

The target in question, Pony Fawks, was in a park-like area, and was giving a speech about the 'tyranny of having a god-like ruler.' Head Hunter and Kelly snook over to the rooftop Raven Holm was on. Head Hunter was surprised at the level of stealth Kelly could achieve in her bulky armor.

"We'll my friend, I got an extra soldier for this op Holmes." Head Hunter whispered.

"Aw, and here I was thinking you were on a date." Raven Holm replied.

"I am beginning to think that you are a moron Raven." Head Hunter whispered back.

"Quite, the crowed is leaving." Kelly whispered in an authoritative way.

It was true, the crowd was dispersing, and only a few stayed behind to sign up for the rebellion. Fawks was now only accompanied by his four guards and the three ponies who were signing themselves into the rebellion.

"Good news. All the citizens in this area now acceptable targets. Kelly, can you distracted the guards? I can snipe Fawks if the others are turned the other way." Head Hunter whispered.

"Oh, I will do a lot more than distract them!" She eagerly slipped into the shadows.

"I am not sure how I feel about my friend! You have found quite the women! Ha ha!" Head Hunter almost punched Raven Holm in the face when he head a crash.

He looked back at the area the target was in to see that one of the guards was dead. His armor was intact, but Head Hunter realized that the guard's weapons were missing. The other guards when to investigate. When they reached the body, a green blur rushed out of the alley, a sliced the head off one pony while shooting at the other. It took Head Hunter a minute to realize that the green blur _was Kelly-087._ He took up his rifle, aimed at Pony Fawks, and fired. Unfortunately, one of the new rebels got in the way, and the head that flew through the air wasn't the white mask cover head of Fawks, but rather a dark green one. Fawks, took off down an alley, as now only one of his guards remained. Speaking of which, Kelly rammed into the last guard at top speed, and he flew several feet through the air into a wall.

By this time, Head Hunter was already at ground level, chasing after Fawks. He was able to track the pony to what was apparently his mansion, fast enough to see the pony scrambling up the steps. There was some sort of chandelier like object above the door, so Head Hunter shot the chain, and it fell, blocking the door. Fawks spin around.

"You can kill me, but you can't kill the movement!" The pony screamed in a vaguely French accent.

Head Hunter simply pulled out his LudgerMorph, aimed, and fired, killing the pony instantly. "I beg to differ.'

Head Hunter walked over to the body. "I am usually respectful of the bodies of the people I kill." He reached down to snag a gold necklace of the body. "But not you." He moved the body to make it look like he had been killed by the falling chandelier.

"Jobs done. What to pay me now, or extend my job length?" Kelly said as she walked up to Head Hunter, who was still looking at the mess he made.

"I can't pay you 'till I get paid. You will get your money soon enough. Here." Head Hunter tossed her the necklace. "Consider this a downpayment for your services."

"Aw, this will go great with my battle-scarred armor. How did you know?" She said playfully.

Head Hunter was not in the mood for jokes. "It will fetch a fair price on the Black Market, as will the swords. I would advise keeping the swords, though, as I need me SMG back. But for the moment, we should leave."

They both left the scene of the kill, traveling in opposite directions...


	20. Chapter 20: Leaving Manehattan

**Hey, look at that! Chapter 20! Ya, it's very short...**

Head Hunter didn't sleep much that night. He and Raven Holm had to get up early to make sure their equipment was packed. The last of their gear, namely Head Hunter's Rifle, was checked and slung, just as the sun rose over the horizon. They set out toward the road to Baltimare. Soon after they left the hotel, however, Head Hunter said he was going to finish up some last business in the city.

"I have a Spartan who needs payment, and I want to take one last look around in that pawnshop. I will meet you at the edge of the city." Head Hunter said as he started to walk toward the pub.

Suddenly a small raven landed on Raven Holm's shoulder and started whispering in his ear. "Head Hunter!" He shouted.

The sniper turned. "What?"

"My birds say that the local police suspic you in the murders in the last few days. Avoid them. Also, the birds have confirmed that Rainward has moved to Baltimare. We will see more of her yet!"

"Understood!" Head Hunter replied.

Kelly was standing outside the pub. "I may have smashed a table on another customer." Was her explanation. "You sure you don't have a job I can do? The rush of combat was good for me!"

"Sorry, I got nothing for ya. If you want a fight, you should see if you can work with the border police. I hear that this country's neighbors are getting restless."

Head Hunter tossed her a small sack. "Here. Your payment. Good luck." He turned to leave.

"You too. Border patrol? Who does he think I am..." Kelly's voice grew quieter as Head Hunter walked away.

Head Hunter walked around the pawnshop he had be to before, the Exquisite Trinketry, looking for useful items. There were blades, gems, and hats, but among the junk Head Hunter found what he wanted. Someone had sold the pawnshop owner a pile of Mann Co ammo boxes. Head Hunter bought up an armful, packed them, then walked toward where he told Raven Holm to meet him.

As he walked, he reached up to his shoulder to pet his Steel Songbird. He hasn't talked to it in a while, but he did pet it once in a while. There was really no reason to. He just liked petting the metal bird.

He meet up with Raven Holm, who, like the day Head Hunter was first hired, was talking to a group of ravens. This time, however, when they flew way, one stayed, and it perched on Raven Holm's shoulder. It did this to silently mock Head Hunter's silent, metal bird...


	21. Chapter 21: The Return

**I'm back! Finally, after too long of silence, my all of three fans will sing praises to me! Or maybe they, and hopefully new fans, will just enjoy my new chapters... Which ever you prefer.**

After the long, on foot, journey to the next city, Head Hunter realized he could officially place Raven Holm's accent. It was Russian. This actually disturbed Head Hunter a little, as it seemed that only his companion had an Eastern European accent. Most ground ponies had North American accents, punctuated be American Southern accents. The Pegasus where also most used North American accents, punctuated by New Yorker accents, while Unicorns occasionally spoke in British accents. Yet Raven Holm's accent was Russian, or at least Eastern European.

Head Hunter had heard of Zaveron's journey to join the Harmonic Warriors, and it was strange. Apparently, he had spent time as a Pony who was a member of the Royal Guard, or something like that. Scout had said that Zaveron had acted differently than other Royal Guards, more aggressive and what not.

Head Hunter began wondered if Raven Holm was originally another species, maybe even human. He decided that he could do nothing about that, and that he still had to trust the pony. But keeping an eye on him wouldn't hurt...

The duo made it to Fillydelphia uneventfully, and quietly found themselves a hotel to set up 'home base' in. The busboy/buspony didn't even blink an eye at their large baggage, never suspecting that there was deadly weapons inside.

As soon as they were settled, Head Hunter set out to find a Pawnshop. The last one was quite helpful in supplying him with anything he could ever need to do his job. He found two: the _Penny Pincher_, and the _Second Hoof. _Head Hunter took the opportunity to grab a second Cleaner's Carbine, marking his original SMG with a bit of red tap on the folder stock.

On the way back, Head Hunter wondered how he would feel if he ever actually got back to the Mann Co. Arena. Would he welcome the return to order, or would he feel under armed? Of course, the rules may all change. After all, he had heard whispers that Mann Co. was in trouble, and this time from more than just Gray Mann's robots. Some say that Saxton Hale was dead, while others said he lost control of Mann Co. Head Hunter could not tell which, if any, of the stories were true. Not that a return to his home was likely any time soon...

Head Hunter hurried back to the hotel, as the first hit was going to have to happen tonight without a hitch...

**And so begins what I would like to call 'Team Spirit: Of Sniper and Ponies Season Two!**


	22. Chapter 22: The W House

The door swung open, and an irate Head Hunter stormed in. He pulled the parts of his rifle out of his vest and assembled it. A pony was laying on the bed in the room, and though she was now use to the humans, she was certainly confused.

"Honey, I am on the bed. What you doin' over there?"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. Now." Head Hunter walked over to the window and used a small, circular device to cut a hole in it.

"I just needed the room. I didn't want the whore inside. So shut the hell up, and I will not have to hurt you." He slid the barrel of his rifle into the hole and used his scope to scan the adjacent building.

"Ooh, such stress. I know a great way to deal with stress. Come over here and I'll show you. Hmm?" The pony said.

"How is a Pony Prostitue even possible? Wait, don't answer that. How is it legal?" Head Hunter gripped his rifle tighter as he saw the target come into view.

"Look, you payed for the room, but you gotta pay ME by the hour. So either enjoy it, or waste your bits big boy." Now SHE was sounding irritated.

"Shut up, NOW. I will be gone in a few moments."

...

Raven Holm had managed to sweet talk the target, a Ms. Light into a dinner at her house. How he managed to do this again and again with so many ponies without being recognized ever was something Head Hunter was in awe of. Of course, it was a secret Holm was not going to give up.

He was standing next to the target on the balcony of her mansion, which, for some reason, was facing a Whore House.

This was something Head Hunter was uncomfortable with, but after all, life in the bigger cities of Equstria was not as... Clean as it was in Canterlot and Ponyville. Manehattan had be fairly decent, but Phillydelphia was no where near as clean and wholesome. That is why the rebillion had chosen it to be the location of it's headquarters.

Ms. Light, who was the widow of the CEO of a major factory that made candles and lanterns and such, turned her back to the Whore House to look Raven Holm in the face. Holm 'accidentally' dropped his fake eyepiece, which was the signal for 'take the shot.' A whisper of wind moved past Holm's ear and Ms. Light collapsed. Raven Holm respectfully closed her eyes. He then snook out of the mansion. Luckily, none of the servants ever saw his face.

...

Satisfied that Raven Holm would be able to sneak out undetected, Head Hunter pulled his rifle out of the hole in the window, and turned around. He was greeted by a the manager of the Whore House, and, by her expression, she was more than a little pissed.

"What is wrong with you? Come n' in ere an terrorizing my girls like this? I'll get the po'lice out ere ta deal wich ya!" She growled.

Thinking fast, Head Hunter reached into his vest to bring out the latest weapon in his arsenal, a 'shock charge.' He wasn't sure what it would do, so he activated it and threw it at the wall. It shot out electrical bolts in all directions, acting like an area-of-effect-taser. On of the bolts arched out and knocked over the lantern that was providing the light to the room. As the room was plunged into darkness, and the two employees were still stunned, Head Hunter flew out the door into the hallway, ran down the stairs, and behind the manager's counter. He ripped out the page that had his name on it, and burned it using a small lighter. He then rushed out of the building, into an alleyway, and up ladder to get on top of the building.

As he scrabbled out of sight from the road, the 'Manager' ran into the street, searching in vain for the sniper. She searched for what seemed like hours to Head Hunter, though it was only about 15 minutes. She finally walked back inside, grumbling. Head Hunter heard her scream in rage when she realized that his name was no longer in her book...

_Yes, things are a lot different here. A lot different indeed..._

**_Author's Note: Sorry I accidentally reuploaded 21 twice. Thank you bjork for noticing. It's good to get feedback, even if it is just to hear I made a mistake. Ya, I know the chapter is kinda weird, but it was a sketch I was working on for a while. _**


	23. Chapter 23: The Doctor

Head Hunter was finishing loading his pistol for the night's hit, a Mr. Clyde Pie, when suddenly his room went dark. Raven Holm tried to relight the lantern, but it was no use. Mere moments after the darkness took the room, a pale blue light shown in from the window. Moving over to it, Head Hunter saw that it was coming from the moon itself, and a folder letter appeared when he unconsciously stretched out his hand.

It was printed in what appeared to be royal parchment. Head Hunter unfolded it and read it aloud.

"Plans have changed. Dr. Time Turner, also known as 'Doctor Whooves." Take him out. Tonight. Skip any before him, come back to them later. Laboratory is three blocks from Beating Wings Gym. South."

Raven Holm listened with growing suspicion. "How are we to know that this is really from HER?"

Head Hunter presented his companion with the note. "At the bottom left, where people usually sign their name, there is a dark blue ink splotch, with a white moon in the middle." He folded the paper and tuck it into his vest. "And it came from the moon, so there's that."

"But we are not ready! We need at least one-"

"No. She said tonight. He Dies. TONIGHT."

...

Head Hunter slipped into an open window of Whoove's laboratory less than an hour later. He heard mumbling coming from further inside. He could not understand what was being said, but it was clear that the doctor was talking to himself. As the sniper snook deeper into building, the voice was becoming more and more understandable.

"So the crown doesn't want me help? So be it. I am happy in my new home. The rebellion supports my work! They gave me this lab! They gave me resources! And I am so close!... To tonight. It will be done tonight! They will laugh at me no longer after this!"

Head Hunter stopped at the door leading into the room that contained the pony. He could see flashing lights from some machine, so he assumed that the Doctor was turned the other way. He slowly slid open the door and crept through. The target was indeed working on some sort of portal device. Head Hunter pulled out his rifle.

"You have had enough fun, Doctor. Your Time is up!" He said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Time? Hm hm. Time indeed!" Replied the scientist, not ever turning around.

"Wha- what the hell are you doing?"

"This machine will transport any object or being to any part it time! What does it look like?"

Head Hunter tilted his head, confused. "Uh, it looks like a red outhouse."

The Doctor gave an exasperated sigh. "That is cuase the blue one is copyrighted! It is a time machine."

Head Hunter raised his rifle again. "Ya, well no Time to chat, but your Time is up, Doctor!" He fired his rifle right at the doctor's head.

...

Raven Holm paced anxously in his hotel room. He didn't like it. He didn't know what the target was doing, or if he had any friends or family in the area. Head Hunter was flying blind.

It was Raven Holm's job to know what was happening where, to have information on the target, and to be inside to make sure it went smoothly. But all he could do now is wait.

Of course, Head Hunter was more than capable of taking care of himself. After all, he did carry enough weapons to remove a small army before having to reload even one of his weapons.

And, after all, Princess Luna herself ordered this hit. She must be sure of the sniper's success to skip three targets.

Still, Raven Holm was somewhat a creature of habit, as he wanted to be at the hit, using his silver tongue to make sure the hit went smoothly. He did not like inaction.

But all he could do is wait.

...

The Doctor known as 'Whooves' dodged the bullet and ran into his so called 'time machine.' Head Hunter let out a frustrated grunt as he slung he rifle and pulled his machete. It was going to be close quarters inside.

Head Hunter edged inside the machine to see his target furiosly typeing away at his keyboard. The science pony turned.

"It's almost finished! Just let me finish!" He hit a large the button implied to be the ignition of the machine. It let out a moan, but nothing else happened. "What? No! It has to work! It will work!"

"No. It will not work. And with you dead, who ever will finish it?" Head Hunter said, sarcastically.

"No... No... My life's work is so close, yet you take it way from me? Why?" The pony was on the virge of hysteria.

"Orders are Orders. Your death warrent came down from the crown itself. And I foll-" CLANK. "What the hell was that?"

Doctor Whooves suddenly shown a grin of pure joy. "It's working! It's working! Let all known that I, Dr. Whooves made a time machine! Let them know at tr-"

What ever he was going to say was cut off by an explosion from inside the machine. Head Hunter's world went white, the. He blacked out.

...

Raven Holm went running down the road when he heard the explosion. The whole building was leveled, but the buildings next to it were mostly untouched due to an enchatment that was out inplace to minumize the damage of fires.

He was sure that he would never find Head Hunter in the rubble.

But now his blood was on Raven Holm's head. Luna will not be pleased.


	24. Chapter 24: Canterlot Again

Head Hunter slowly regained consciousness, and was surprised as to what he found. He was not hurt. He was not dirty. He was not on the ground. He was in a bed. Had he gone back to his home in the Mann Co arenas?

His vision slowly faded from black to white, then cleared as he saw he was in a hospital bed. He closed his eyes again and let out a semi-relived sigh. He was still in Equistria. Or at least he was pretty sure he was. He heard the door open, so he sat up a little to see the nurse walk in. As was expected, she was a pony with white fur and a Red Cross as a mark.

"Now now, careful. You been through a lot. You understand me, right?" She said, walked over to the wounded sniper.

"Yes, thank you. Where am I?" He looked around, but there where no clear tells as to the city he was in.

"Canterlot. Why? Did you expect to be elsewhere." She checked some medical-looking equipment that Head Hunter didn't recognize.

"Not really. I have come to expect strange and otherwise impossible things to happen." He laid himself back down.

"There are some people here to see you. It has been a while since one of you have came into our little land." She took a few steps back to allow Head Hunter room to prepare to leave. "You are in fit condition, so you may leave whenever you want. The people are waiting for you out in front of the hospital."

Head Hunter took inventory, and realized that he was only wearing his Blu shirt and his pants. His hood, vest, stone songbird, and back-shield-turned-backpack were on a table next to his bed.

"Where... Where are my weapons? I need my weapons." Head Hunter said, making sure that his vest was still intact.

"They were confiscated. You will not need them here, and the royal guard will return them when your a ready to leave." Satisfied that the sniper could take care of himself, the Nurse turned to leave.

"Wait. The Pony who came with me. I think his name was Time Turner?"

"Pony? You where the only one we found. Sorry." She walked out.

Head Hunter checked his pockets, and was surprised to find that his switchblade and Ludgermorph when still hidden inside. He felt better being armed. He felt bare and naked without a firearm anymore.

He walked out the front doors of the Hospital to find a decent sized group of ponies waiting for him.

"Celestria, good to finally meet you. Luna, ma lady. Twilight... Sparkle was it? Applejack, I have heard great things about your... Products. You must be Pinky Pie. You are well known... Well everywhere in this country. Rarity, is it? Fan of your works. Ah, Shining Armor, Cadence, you didn't have to come down just to see me. And you must be FlutterShy." Head Hunter finished as he walked around the group.

Celestria stepped forward. "How do you know our names? What did you mean by Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza coming down for you? Speak!"

Head Hunter was confused, but was about to reply when the sounds of wings flapping caught his attention. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash flew in and landed infringing of him.

"Sorry I'm late, I got bored so I did some laps around the city. My name's Rainbow Dash and I am... Hey, are you okay?"

Taken back in shock, Head Hunter took a few steps back, the reached into his vest to pull his Luger.

"Your... No, No, No, You DEAD."


	25. Chapter 25: Official, Unofficial

The group dissolved into choas, as Applejack and Twilight jumped infront of FlutterShy and Rarity, who both nearly fainted from shock. Rainbow Dash, who, though terrified of what the sniper just said, stood her ground and and offensive pose. Luna, Armor, and "Cadenza" simply stared in shock, though Celestia started shouting and applying magic weight to the pistol.

Though the his Ludgermorph was steadily gaining weight, Head Hunter managed to keep it level with Rainbow Dash's head. Several tense minutes pasted. When Head Hunter felt he could lift his pistol no more, he lowered it and simply said, "I will speak only to Princess Luna. Privately."

"You mean to get my sister alone in her chambers, you foul creature?" Celestria was nearly, but not quite, at a shouting level again.

"Please quite your voice, my sister. I can handle myself. I will speak to him." To Head Hunter. "Please, come this way."

...

Head Hunter sat for a while facing Luna in her private chambers. He needed the silence to gather his thoughts, to figure out what was going on. Luna, on the over hand, became bored, and went over to her window.

Finally, Head Hunter felt he needed answers. "What year is it?"

Luna turned back toward him. "Almost two years after my freedom from Nightmare Moon. A thousand years after the defeat of King Sombra. Two years after the departure of the Harmonic Warriors. Six years since-"

"Did you just say 'departure of the Harmonic Warriors?"

Luna tilted her head. "Yes, why?"

Head Hunter got up and started pacing.

"If the Harmonic Warriors are gone, but SHE is still alive... And you do not know who I am... Then that must mean..." He stopped dead in his tracks. "The Bloody pony did it. I went back in time!"

Luna's face contorted in confusion and wonder. "Back in time? How is that possible?"

"I... I don't know. But that does not matter now." Head Hunter resumed pacing. "I am not a scientist, but I do know from many stories, movies, and other sources that I should be careful. There are tales of people going back in time to try and fix things, yet end up with terrible effects. One story says a man brought the end of the world, another his own death. I should be careful."

"Well, in that case, what can you tell me?" Luna sat back down on a cushion.

"Well, my name is... Tyson. I... Work for you. In fact, I am unoffically sworn to you." He shrugged. "Sort of."

"Sworn to me an me alone?" The Princess seemed surprised by this.

"Yes... In that time in the future, your sister was not... Trusted? No. She was not... Herself. Please, don't ask." He stopped and stood infront of Luna.

"Well, in that case, I need you do sware to me officially. I have something for you to do now." She stood. "But sware to me first."

"Very well." He cleared his throat. "Princess Luna, I sware myself to you in this land. Your word in my command so long as I am among ponies. What do you need of me, ma'lady?"

"Shrewd. I like that. Shining Armor and Princess Cadnce are getting married soon. I would like to attend, but I am... Absent during the day, and on guard duty at night. Canterlot has been... An adjustment. I need you to be my official replacement."

"Of course, ma'lady. If I may, a request? I need my weapons back. Do not worry, I will store them in a safe, hidden place...sss. Places."

"Well... If you believe it is necessary, I will see what I can do for my... Private Citizen?" She started to walk out.

"Thank you, ma'lady..."


	26. Chapter 26: Stressed? Or Worse?

**Short Chapter alert! Short Chapter Alert!**

Head Hunter check off the last weapon he had to hide. He stood in what he was pretty sure was the throne room, though it was not specified, nor had he been in said room before. What he did know was that it was going to be the location of the wedding. Most of his weapons he hid in false walls and other similar devices, but his two rifles leaned up against the wall where he was meant to stand during the wedding.

Of course, he had a lot of weapons that have yet to be mentioned, so he is the full list: 1 Strange Hitman's Headmaker, 1 AWPer Hand, 2 Cleaner's Carbines, 1 Ludgermorph, 1 Strange Tribesman's Shiv, 1 Switch Blade, 2 'Shock Charges,' which had proven themselves useful enough for a restock, and his secret weapon. He had yet to actually test said weapon, but it received great praise from 'critics.'

That being out of the way, Head Hunter made sure the three weapons he kept on his body, the Ludgermorph, Switchblade, and 'Secret Weapon,' were properly concealed. He then started to walk out of the room to the kitchen, from which a lovely aroma seeped. He walked in just in time to see 'Cadenza' walked out. He respectfully stepped aside to give her room, but instead of thanking, greeting, or even acknowledging him, she merely walked by with a 'holier than thou' attitude. This bothered him slightly, though he knew not why.

Shrugging, he walked into the kitchen, and the first thing he noticed was that there was a bag of pastry goods in the trash.

"Are they really that bad?" He joked.

"Are what that bad,partner?" Replied Applejack, not even looking up from her cooking.

"Never mind. What are you making?" He took a few steps closer.

"Apple Muffins, Apple Cakes, Apple Pies... Well, basically anythin' with the word 'apple' in front ah it!" She smiled.

"Makes sense, I guess. Hey, what's up with the soon to be bride? I have never seen a women who's getting hitched, but I would assume that they aren't that..." He searched for the word.

Twilight suddenly spoke up. "Rude?"

Startled, Head Hunter almost jumped. "Uh, yes, I guess that works... I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, Twilight Sparkle."

"Please, Just Twilight. I noticed it too. Cadence use to be my babysitter. She was always happy and nice. Something really awful must have happened to her since then."

"Or mayba she's just worried. Mares do that a lot when they're gettin married n' all" Applejack seemed as if she didn't care at all.

"Or maybe it is something else... Something worse. Much worse." Head Hunter whispered, barely audible to himself, let alone those around him...


	27. Chapter 27: Wedding Preparations

Satisfied with what he saw in the kitchen, or at least by the food he saw, Head Hunter made his way back to what he simply referred to as the 'wedding area.' When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that the entire room was covered in baloons, streamers, and confetti. There were many objects scattered around, including games like 'jacks.' 'Pin the tail on the donkey,' and other childhood party staples. While they did not fit Head Hunter's idea of what a wedding would intice, he made no comment. After all, maybe Cadence herself requested the games. It would be a comforting return to character.

Suddenly, a sight of horror greeted Head Hunter's eyes. His rifles had _bows on them_. He rushed over, but was stopped by a body of pink that had a large grin on it. The resmblance between Pinkie Pie and the Cheshire Cat was incredible, or at least it was to Head Hunter.

"What's the here, Murray?" She said.

"Why is... Why is there..." He sighed.

"Why is there what? Games? Cuase they're fun, silly!" She said with overflowing enthusiasm.

"Look, I know you are suppose to be the Element of Laughter, the very embodiment of happiness, but never, EVER but pink ribbon on my rifles, okay? That's not what they are there for!" He immediately set to work on removing the ugly bows from his rifles.

"Okey Dokey Lokey. But what are they used for, silly?" She nearly sang the first part.

"Hopefuly I will not have to show you." He finished tearing the ribbons when he heard the door open. He turned around. "Ah, Princess Me Amore Cadenza! Come to see how the decorations are coming?"

She walked in with a disappointing glare in her eye. "Are you in charge of the decorations?"

"Nope, I am!" Pinkie popped up again, almost out of thin air, as usual. "Do you like it? We have games, and dancing, and fun!" She said, moving over to the respected parts of the room, ending up back in front of the Cadence.

"Yea!" The Princess's fake enthusiasm wore off almost immediately. "If it where a five year old's party." She walked back out of the room.

"Well, that could have gone better." Head Hunter said when the doors closed.

"Ah, she's so grumpy! I bet it must be really, really, REALLY stressful getting married!" Pinkie said, hoping away, overly cheerful, as usual.

"I am not so sure..." He said quietly.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and close faintly. He turned around, but he saw that no one had entered. He walked over, opened the door slightly, and peeked out. He just barely caught Twilight Sparkle walking away out of the corner of his eye...

...

It was late when Head Hunter was satisfied with his rounds through the castle when he heard slightly muffed shouting through from outside. He was in the 'wedding area,' and the windows where closed, so he made a guess as to which widow was closest to the origins of the sounds and opened it. It was far below, but he could see Twilight and the other elements siting around a café table. She was shouting something about 'not being possessive,' and 'not taking' something 'out on Cadence. She then stormed off.

Head Hunter sighed, then decided that it would be best to follow her. He saw her slip into her brother's house, but as he walked in, Cadence was taking Shining Armor into a room to have a quick 'talk,' while Twilight was sulking in the middle of the room.

"Twilight, what is the matter?" He said walking over.

Surprised, she held up a hoof to her mouth in the universal symbol for 'quite,' then waved him over to the door to the room Cadence and Shining Armor went into. As he walked over, he heard what sounded like a petty couple's argument, but when he put his eye to a crack in the door, he saw that Shinning Armor suddenly started struggling, reared his head, and gained a defiant look in his eye. It was over quickly however, as Cadence muttered something about a 'head ache,' then cast a spell on the Prince. Something about the way the spell was cast click in his brain. He had seen that type of spell weaving before. He just couldn't remember where.

He heard a gasp from next to him, and Twilight whispered. "She is not grumpy or stressed at all, Tyson! She is EVIL!" The. She ran off, or rather galloped off, leaving Head Hunter starring, confused. He stepped back into the middle of the room. The Bride and Groom walked back out of the room.

"Tyson! What are you doing here? Where did twily go?" Said Shining Armor.

"I... I will, uh, I will go find her!" He stammered, then left the house himself. _What the Hell is going on here? _


	28. Chapter 28: The Rehearsal

Head Hunter was standing off to Princess Celstria's right during the Wedding rehearsal. He was not enjoying himself, but it was his duty to replace Luna in as many formal appearances as possible. They where going through the last few steps before the vows when Shining Armor mentioned that he had no idea where Twilight was. Suddenly, she burst through the main doors.

"I'm here! I'm _not_gonna stand next to her! And neither should you!" She shouted.

Shining Armor looked concerned. "I'm sorry, I... I don't know why she's acting like this." He said to his bride.

"Maybe we should just ignore her." Said Princess Cadence, as rude and spiteful as ever.

"You have to listen to me!" Twilight yelled, desperation breaking through.

Fluttershy took a half step forward. "Oh, goodness! Are you okay?"

Twilight shook her head. "I'm fine."

Applejack was less than convinced. "Ya sure about that?"

The Unicorn suddenly stood taller. "I've got something to say! She's _evil_!" Pointing to Cadence.

"Oh, not this. Not now, Twilight! This is neither the time, nor the place!" Stated Head Hunter.

The other attendees grew on easy at those comments.

Even the royal guards seemed effected. One of the. Made actions like he was going to try to restrain Twilight. Head Hunter waved the eager guard to stand down.

With that, Twilight launched into a monologue. "She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all..." Instead of describing the effect, she imitated it. To say she went cross-eyed was an understatement.

Cadence burst into tears. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

What the rest of the crown didn't notice was the look of malice in her eyes before the waterworks. Head Hunter's eyes, however, caught it, and it made him even more uneasy than he was before.

"Because you're evil!" Twilight now glowered, triumphantly. "Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're gonna ruin my brother's life!

With that being the last straw, Cadence fled the room.

Shining Armor was now furious. "You want to know why my eyes went all?" He imitated Twilight's cross-eyed look. "Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to _heal_ me!"

Twilight was about to reply, but her brother cut her off.

"And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be _in_ the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your," he stomped his hoof emphasis. "friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!"

Twilight realized where this was going. "I was just trying to–"

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to _you_! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all." After the final blow, the groom left the room to find his bride.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess." Said Applejack, more than a little disappointed in her friend. She took the other elements with her to find Cadence.

Twilight was suddenly struck with remorse. "I was–"

Princess Celestria started to walk out on her own. "You have a lot to think about." She said in a stern voice that Twilight had never heard before.

Head Hunter stood by the door. As Celestria passed, he stopped her and whispered, "is your sister still up on the lookout tower?"

Celestria nodded, then left altogether, leaving the two of them alone. Head Hunter walked over to Twilight, who was now openly weeping in the middle of the room.

"Listen, kid, you got guts. Not many people I now would say the kind of things you said to some one like Princess Cadence. And the few I know who would... Well, lets just say they are not as good intentioned as you were. I am glad you voiced your concerns. I agreed with most of what you said. But next time... Next time be a little more tactful, okay, kid?" Head Hunter stood up and walked out of the room to find and brief Luna on the current situation.

Right before he left, Head Hunter heard the small, weak voice of Twilight. "Thank you... For being on my side..."

...

"Sounds like quite the wedding so far!" Head Hunter couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or actual amusement coming out of the Princess of the Night. "How are the other preparations?"

"Well, Rarity finished the last of the dresses right before the rehearsal, so she will probably hound me until I agree to a suit. I just don't-" He cut off mid sentence because he heard the faint sound of a spell being cast. Then he shook the unusual feeling of Deja Vu and continued. "I think we are ready other than that. Ya know, if you what, there is now an open spot for Best Man-er Best Mare."

"No. As much as I would love that, I would not do Twilight wrong by taking advantage of her mistake." Luna went back to her post. "Oh, look, there's Rarity. Your right, she is looking for you! Better jump the shark, just let her make you a suit, okay?"

"Fine... What do you mean by 'jump the shark?'" Head Hunter said on the way out.

"What? Oh, it is an old Equistrian saying. It means avoid danger. It comes from old legends of sea-faring ponies... Why?" She said, looking back at him.

"Nah, it just means something else where I come from. It means that your TV show has hit the last possible good story, and it will go downhill for sure." He walked into the hall...


	29. Chapter 29: Dressing

About an hour before the wedding, Head Hunter was sitting, facing the wall in the wedding room. He was cleaning and inspecting his AWPer Hand, thought he did not disassemble it. While his Face Melting Hitman's Heatmaker would always have a place in his heart, the AWPer Hand had some... Advantages to it.

All Mann Co items Head Hunter carried had undergone a bit of change, almost an evolution. He believed it was because he was extremely far removed from the Mann Co Arenas, and their restrictions had simple worn off. Most of his weapons were still very close to their original forms, with few changes. For instance, his Tribesman's Shiv still caused Bleed damage, but not as much as before, and in a different way. His LudgerMorph had turned from a dark purple to a dark grey. But the AWPer Hand went through the most change. And that was what Head Hunter was trying to figure out.

"Why do you spend so much time with those weapons... If you don't mind me asking?" The unmistakable voice of FlutterShy whispered into Head Hunter's ear.

Without turning, he replied: "It is my job. It's what I do. I don't know if I could live a 'normal life' anymore. The Mann Co Arenas made me who I am. Then I grew into something else here."

"Oh... What does this one do?" She asked, strangely comfortable in the sniper's presence.

"This is an AWPer Hand. The name is kind of a pun. You know, 'AWPer Hand,' 'Upper Hand?' But this gun is just a Mann Co version of a gun called an AWP Sniper or L96, depending on who you ask. AWP stands for 'Arctic Warfare Police.' I don't know what 'L96' stand for, though. Before, I could only use the Scope, but now the Bipod has been unlatched. The Rifle now also uses a magazine, thought the mag uses the standard 25 rounds. The end is threaded, so I may be able to affix a silencer. Those are really useful on the job. One time-"

"Do... Do you kill... Ponies?" FlutterShy's voice carried heavy fear in it.

Her question stopped Head Hunter short.

"Yes... Yes I do..." He turned around to see her cowering, any sense of reason gone. "Does... Does that really frighten you that much?"

"P-P-Please D-D-Don't K-K-Kill M-M-Me...!" She whimpered.

Head Hunter tilted his head. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. They were alone in the room. He sighed, then took off his glasses, and pushed down his Hood and Veil. He looked her straight in the eye.

"I work for Princess Luna and Princess Luna alone. I don't kill anyone unless she gives me the okay. I am bound to kill anyone at her word. But she is kind and just. She will not let death take any innocent being, wether Human, Pony or Even Griffon. You trust her. So trust me."

He stood back up and fixed his hood, veil and shades back in place.

Suddenly, Rarity burst in.

"There is little time, Darling, we-oh, am I interrupting something?" She said, with one of THOSE looks people get when they think they interrupted a romantic moment.

"No. I was explaining FlutterShy why I kill, or rather why I will not kill." He shrugged, then walked closer to the unicorn. "Is there something you need?"

"Well of course! The Wedding is in an hour and you are not ready! Come! I will have to throw something together!" She turned and left.

Head Hunter shrugged, turned to make sure FlutterShy would be okay by herself. Satisfied, he jogged to catch up to the 'diva.'

As she was walking, Rarity half turned her head to look at the sniper. "You can be honest, you know."

"About what?" Head Hunter replied, confused.

"About you... And FlutterShy... You know." She seemed proud of her so-called 'deduction.'

"Wait, you mean... Gah, why does everyone... Look, FlutterShy is a nice Girl-MARE. But she has someone else in the future. Besides, I don't like attachments." He kept her pace well, even with only two feet.

"What about your Oath to Luna?" She replied, smug.

"That is different." His voice grew icy cold.

"Oh, stuck a nerve, did I? Hmm. Well, anyway, what's this a out FlutterShy having 'someone in the future?" She said.

"I don't really know the details, but from what I do know is that there is a strong man who loves FlutterShy in the future. And that man is not me."

They finally got to the dressing room, and Rarity immediately set to work with his measurements.

"So, what were you thinking, hmm? You simply can't wear the Hood or those Sunglasses! Not to a wedding!" She drew several yards a dark blue fabric from a roll.

"Well, maybe not, but it is paramount that no one sees my face. I kinda what to avoid breaking any space-time rules." Head Hunter Shrugged.

"Well, who did you meet before before you... Uh... Came back in time?" She seemed to think it was a silly idea.

"Actually... Just Luna and Twilight... Oh... And Rainbow Dash. Ever heard the saying, 'we got off on the wrong foot?' Well our relationship started out on the wrong everything. Lets just leave it there." Realizing it was 'safe,' he completely took off his 'Hat' andProfessor's Specs, setting them down on the table. "Speaking of Twilight, where is she? I haven't seen her since her... Speech."

"I don't know. I have been to busy to look! I assumed she went back to Ponyville... Though I have seen Spike... Hmm... Hold still Darling... There." She had just measured out, cut, seamed, and them attached a large, dark blue cape onto one of Head Hunter's Shoulders. The cape covered his entire right side down to his knees, and had gold edges. "Not my best work, but not bad. Here, I think THIS hood goes better with it... Oh, and take this. It is a lower face mask. Of at least it can be. Here, let me help. There, perfect."

"This might sound kind of odd, but to you have any pins? Where I come from, Government agents wear a pin that is the shape and color of their country. I would like one to she I represent Princess Luna." He indicated the area in which pins go, which is to say below his shirt collar on the left side.

"Hmm... I have a better idea!" Rarity's horn glowed blue, then Head

Hunter's cape changed color to a deep purple, almost black. Shoulder lightened until a moon was clearly present. The rest of the cape suddenly shown thousands of tiny lights, as to be stars.

"Incredible. They said you are the best, and you are. I thank you for your services, Lady Rarity. Is there a way I might repay you?" He bowed slightly, extending one hand.

"Well..." She smiled mischievously. "You could treat me to a night-"

"Would you look at the time! The wedding is in fifteen minutes! See you there!"

Head Hunter almost sprinted out the door...

**Well, almost there! Almost officially part 2 of the episode I am alternate realitying! Kidding aside, I realize this story arc is taking longer than the others, but I am enjoying writing it, so I hope you all enjoy reading it! **


End file.
